Show Me The River
by Teepot
Summary: It's ten years after the strike and the leader has returned to New York. What will he find when he looks up his old newsie friends? And will they figure out why he left? Or more importantly, why he returned. CC inside!
1. Prologue

AN: New stories and everything haven't been kicking around in my head very often what with school and everything. But something about this fall—maybe my classes and overall boredom—has resulted in one story that just can't get out of my head! (It doesn't help that I just got my copy of 'Blood Drips Heavily On Newsie Square' either, hehe). So here's the prologue...I can't promise another chapter very quickly because of some plot issues that still need to be worked out. But check out the Casting Call at the end of this chapter if you're interested.

Disclaimer: No owning of newsies by moi. Sorry.

Show Me The River

Prologue

His feet hit the pavement and the relief was overwhelming. For some reason, opening and exiting through the back door seemed to be the hardest part. The ruckus behind him was retreating, his hands were deep within his pockets and his chin hung low on his chest. Finally, his shoulders relaxed.

With a slam of that back door all the stress came rushing back. He turned at the sound, jumped actually, and his hands flew up in defense. From the dim light of the back alley he could see a small form running towards him, hear the feet echoing up the buildings that towered around them. One of the younger newsies, he thought, turning into what he hoped would be the encompassing shadows. He began to run at that moment, the cowboy hat flying from head to back as he picked up speed. But before he could reach the busy street and the world beyond he was tackled to the ground.

"No!" cried a voice in aguish. "You can't leave. Please…don't go."

He was shocked into silence by the fact that he was lying face down on the cold pavement and by the confession of the body on top of his. But instinct set in a moment later and all he wanted was to survive his escape. Scrambling to his knees, then to heavy boots, it wasn't as easy to remove the weight on his back. They struggled a couple seconds more, both eventually on their own feet.

"It's only been a year…" The voice pleaded. "Things will change, it'll get better…" It was sad to listen to the newsie's reasoning and he silently disasgreed. A year was plenty of time for the strike's affects to wear off, if not completely, then enough to make him realize that he'd never be able to get out of the bottom of the barrel unless he beat his way out. And that was what he'd decided to do.

He struggled out of the tight grasp and swung a left hook towards the newsie preventing his escape. He hated to do it, hit one of his boys, but in the end he had to save himself. In a way, the boy would be saved also. With a grunt the newsie fell, landing on the cobblestones heavily.

"Kit, do yourself a favor." He paused long enough to see the kid push up on his elbows, one hand covering the injured cheek. "Forget you ever knew Jack Kelly."

Casting Call Wonderfulness:

Okay, I need some fellow newsie lovers to submit their characters for later in this story. The basic idea is that our newsies have grown up, some have gotten other jobs, married, kids, family and the like. So really, I'm providing the perfect opportunity: which newsie do you want to marry?

Newsie/husband:

Your name (newsie name if you had one):

Physical description:

Background of how you and said newsie met:

Children (names, ages, etc...):

What you and said newsie jobs are now (I may change this a little bit but I'll let you know before hand and check it with you...):

Any questions? Then submit a review and I'll send you an email...

Oh, and congrats on the wedding!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks for all the CC submissions! And special thanks to those who reviewed and then submitted their CC. Smart cookies—you know how that buttering up the author always helps. But here's another chapter. Sorry for the wait but I've got another sitting here waiting for a quick edit so don't get too mopey...another will be coming soon!

And as always, reviews always make the creative juices flow better!

Oh, and the most important part! I changed one word in the prologue. Yes, that's right, only one word. So go do another quick read because it'll come up in a later chapter—one word can be more important than you think!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Newsies are not mine. But respect the creative process!

Chapter 1

10 years later.

The row of students staring back at her sensed her nervousness. It had been evident ever since after lunch. The way her eyes jumped to the door at even the hint of sound. She'd been caught gazing during the literature recitations more than once. And now, sitting at the front of the classroom at her desk, apple to the left, papers scattered out of their proper piles, she couldn't stop tapping her fingers. Every pair of eyes watched the slow approach of the minute hand and when it echoed across the number twelve, she pushed out of her chair. "Class dismissed!"

Children and teacher jumped towards the door and the normal bustle of feet pounded down the corridor of the lodging house. "Kit! What about your apple?" Les nudged as gently as possible by the younger children, holding the said fruit above his head.

The stampede reached the front desk and she was at the front, fighting one arm after the other into her coat. "So," Kloppman leaned on the counter and expected her to pause for their afternoon update. "Seems you heard the rumah…"

She responded with narrowed eyes, finally finishing with her coat. "C'mon Les!" Out in the chaos of Foley Square she darted through the peddlers and pedestrians.

Les had to dodge a cart full of refuse before catching up. "Kit. Really, what's the rush? Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Les. I'm just a little rushed."

"Kit please, you didn't even correct Liev when he messed up the end of his recitation. You've been distracted ever since lunch. And you forgot your apple…you never forget your apple!"

He tried to give her the apple as they rounded onto Orchard Street but she didn't even notice when he waved it in front of her face. She cried for him to stop his pestering and entered the first tenement on the right. "Nothing's wrong." She responded, repeating the mumble under her breath as they trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor.

With a push the door moaned open, revealing the small interior of the Jacob family home. Looking towards the stove where Kit always expected to find Sadie she was more than annoyed to find her friend absent. "Sadie!" She cried, continuing towards the back bedroom. "Sadie!"

Les shook his head and followed behind his frantic friend, veering into the bedroom to the left when she knocked on the private bedroom to the right. He threw his books on his bed and placed the apple on the end table separating his bed from Kit's.

"Child, stop your hollering." Came Sadie's reply. Les returned to the room that doubled as a kitchen and living room, plopping into an open seat around the family dinner table to watch whatever was about to unfurl between the two women.

"Tell me!" Kit pleaded, gripping the back of Les's chair as Sadie searched through cabinets. "You said you'd find out if it was true. Tell me!"

"What? Find out what?" Les added.

Sadie grabbed at a few cans, pushing them further into the shelves before closing the door empty handed. "Just wait until David gets back, he had lunch wit him just this afternoon."

"What?!"

"Who?" Kit fell into the seat next to Les, both exclaiming in unison.

Sadie sighed, untying the apron around her waist and throwing it on the table. "I didn't tell ya earlier 'cause I didn't want to disrupt your teachin'."

"So just telling me that it was a possibility…you thought that was better?"

Les's head bounced back and forth, trying to wrap his brain around the commotion, his own questions going unanswered.

"Well, someone was gonna tell ya. I figured it'd be best—"

"It'd be best if it weren't true!"

As Sadie and Kit's conversation broke into a mess of noise, both trying to out do the other, Les was finally the one who raised his voice the loudest. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!"

Two sets of wide eyes turned towards Les now that silence had settled in the room. He looked a little guilty having yelled but crossed his arms smugly across his chest, waiting for an answer.

"You haven't told him?" Sadie addressed Kit quickly, not waiting for her reply as she faced Les again. "Les, seems that Jack's back in town."

"Oh."

David could hear commotion from the stairway of 87 Orchard Street, his home for the past five years. It wasn't a surprise for such noise. The neighborhood was predominantly tenements housing the lower class working force of New York City and the occasionaal argument from the apartment above or next door was nothing new, let alone the arguments that took place in the communal stairway. But for such noise to be coming from behind his door, this was new. He paused with his key in the lock to listen to what the voices could be discussing.

As he had expected, he heard the mention of a certain Jack Kelly. With that he pushed open the door, expecting the noise to overwhelm the rusty hinges. _Been meaning to fix that, _he remembered. He turned around to silence, three pairs of eyes meeting his. "Hello." He waved, teasing them with his knowing smile. He walked over to Sadie and kissed her cheek, resting one hand on her lower back. "How was your day, darling?"

She responded with a glowing smile and he couldn't help but kiss her again, letting his hand linger on her back as he walked to place his coat in their bedroom.

"Les, did you drop that mail off at Mr. Whirl's office like I asked?" He called behind him, loving the tortured silence in the room.

It didn't last long though and when he returned from the bedroom, tugging at his tie to loosen it, the dam of questions broke. Les yelled at him for keeping such a secret, Sadie laughed through the commotion, and Kit, jumping to her feet with anger, demanded some sort of explanation.

"Woah! Calm down! Let a man kick off his shoes before you make him deaf with all this yelling." He fell back onto the old couch, sinking low into the cushions.

"He didn't say in his last letter that he'd be coming back!" Kit stalked across the room, stopping at the desk in the corner. She pulled open the top right drawer, searching through the papers for the latest letter from Jack.

"Since when does he write of what he's doing in his letters." David responded, pulling one boot, then the other, off of his feet. "There all stories, you know that Kit."

"There's hints." She replied, leafing through the whole collection. She knew David was partly correct. A couple months after Jack had left, a letter addressed to David arrived, no name, no return address. Just one line on it and it read, "Met a man who calls himself Sweetface Sullivan. We're riding the train out west. Jack." More letters appeared after that, spinning the tales that Sweetface Sullivan told to Jack, who wrote them down instead of explaining about himself. They were a monthly reminder that Jack Kelly would never completely leave New York City.

Ten years of letters had amounted to quite a stack and David was impressed that Kit kept all of them. He waved away the letter she now placed in front of his face. "Yes, you've showed me before."

She began skimming the lines of clumsy cursive. "See, he should be somewhere in—well, he was in San Francisco the last time he wrote."

"You mean Sweetface Sullivan was in San Francisco." Sadie grabbed the letter out of Kit's hand, sinking next to her husband on the couch.

"You know there ain't no Sweetface Sullivan. I mean, it's _his_ last name for christ's sake!"

"Language, Kit!" Sadie teased, loving how frazzled Kit appeared.

"I'll admit it's strange that Jack writes us these stories. But they've been enough to let us know he's alive and well these past ten years." David reminded, resting his arm on the couch behind Sadie's head.

"You mean, you didn't ask him about them, at lunch?" Les seemed to remind everyone that letters or not, Jack Kelly himself had been seen in the flesh.

"No, Les. We didn't talk much about where he'd been. He wanted to know what'd changed since he left."

"Typical." Kit rolled her eyes in frustration. "Typical Jack Kelly, waltzing right in, expecting everyone to stop what they're doing, just for him."

"Is he coming over for dinner?" Sadie asked, wondering if she'd have to run out to the store. Kit and Les waited with silent anticipation.

"No, no, he can't make it tonight." The disappointment showed on all faces in the room despite any attempt to mask it. "But tomorrow he's sure to show up at some point. In fact, Les and I have to run to the lodging house and grab another bed frame."

"He's not staying here, is he?" Kit exclaimed.

"But of course he is." Sadie argued. "What type of friends would we be, leaving him to find a place on his own."

"Well, he's obviously been fine thus far." Kit fell into the room's rocking chair, knowing that her place in the Jacobs family dynamics did not warrant a complaint. They were kind enough to give her a room, of course they'd be kind enough to offer one of to Jack.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed about sharing a room with him, Kit." David's tease resulted in an unhappy sigh from Kit as Les jumped up for his coat. That seemed to end the conversation, David and Les leaving for the lodging house while Sadie and Kit prepared supper.

By the time Kit slipped into bed that night, she'd fallen into a bout of silence. During dinner no one seemed to notice, Les's endless questions and David's recount of his day at the paper taking up ample amount of the conversation. She sunk deeper and deeper into herself as the night went on, refusing a game of cards with Les and retreating to her room as soon as it was appropriate.

Listening now to Les's steady breathing she couldn't imagine falling asleep any time soon. She was exhausted, that was for sure, but her mind was reeling. And in the bedroom next door, she could hear the hushed conversation between David and Sadie.

"We probably should have asked if it was okay, Jack staying here and all. I mean, sharing a room with Les is one thing, they're practically brother and sister. But Jack's older and well, now, so is she. Jack's gonna be real surprised when he sees both of them."

"I know," David whispered. "I can ask some of the other guys but—most of them are in tighter situations then ours. Or they got little kids running around. This just seemed like the easiest."

"Yes, of course, this is the best fit." Kit glanced at the new mattress on the floor, Sadie's tidy sheets tucked smoothly underneath each corner. "I just hope…"

"It may be tough at first, but she'll get used to having him here."

"It's not that…I'm worried that Kit may, well, I'm not sure what she'll do. But she took it pretty badly when Jack left like he did. And whenever we get a letter she's always out of sorts for a couple days after. Having him back may shake her up more than we know."

Les mumbled in his sleep, rolling from one side to the next and muffling David's response partly. "…lots of questions to answer—most will just be happy he's back." As an afterthought he added. "I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."

"And Kit?"

Kit rolled away from the adjoining wall and tucked her head underneath her pillow. After a few minutes, silence filled the entire apartment and she shrank further beneath the covers.

Sadie was right to worry—what was she to do now? She lay on her right side, her left arm wrapped around her stomach while her right rested underneath her head. It was in this position that she fell asleep finally, like she did every night, her right palm always cradling her cheek, fingers resting across the light hint of a scar.

Last but not least: Thanks to the reviewers! You all rock—and you all want your newsies to have twins. Haha. It was really amusing reading about that. So, sorry if you don't get twins, I'll have to draw out of the hat or something. cough Reviews cough Well...

**Newsgirl Poet:** Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that I can't use Emile..there will be lots of David in this story though, so please keep reading!

**TrueCharisma:** Again, same thing, sorry I can't use Aimee. Jack's gotta be the bachelor in this one...keep reading to find out if that changes though! Hehe!

**Jammer587:** Skittery is yours my sweet! Thanks for the review and the CC, Emma sounds perfect.

**Dreamless-Mermaid:** Cool name by the way. And yes, I keep my CC to the point! Look for Kid Blink in a couple more chapters...I promise!

**Maddiecake:** Crutchy and Cheater will be making an appearance in a later chapter so please keep reading! One question though: does Cheater have a non-newsie name?

**TCBrigid:** Racetrack and Natalie will be pulling their weight in Brooklyn in this story! With Spot of course...hope you like the story and thanks for reading!

**Gottaluvanewsie:** Thanks for reading!

**xlittlexItalyx:** Don't forget our little secret about Spot! And keep reading girl, thanks!

**Socks5454:** As the first reviewer I applaud you! And of course, Mush is your man and more importantly—I can't spell either! Haha.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Can I just say that to without the music of eastmountainsouth this story may not have been written. Now, maybe that makes me a big tool whose current fantasy is to move out to Montana, but I'm okay with that. Anyway, their music will come up later in the story so if you're interested, hop on iTunes and download something. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2

That night she dreamt of Jack leaving all over again. She remembered waking up to everyone's shock. The odd morning at the lodging house when Kloppman explained the empty bed. No note, nothing. Then she'd dreamt of him coming back, the same dream she always had. He looked the exact same as the last time she'd seen him, and he was walking down the crowded New York street. She called out to him but he walked right by, ignoring her and disappearing into the crowd. No matter how loudly she yelled his name, he didn't answer.

In the morning she was groggy, fumbling with her breakfast and burning her hands on the stove when she poured two cups of coffee. David seemed tired also, Les talking for the both of them on their way to the lodging house. David dropped them off there, saying hello to the other mothers dropping off children for that days lesson before heading to his own job at the paper.

If she'd been distracted the day before with the possibility of Jack being in the same city as her, knowing that he was definitely only blocks away was worse. She moved mechanically through the lesson, thankful that she'd planned so far in advance. To the children's joy, she let them leave thirty minutes early, taking the time to collect her thoughts before the possibility of seeing Jack when she got back to the apartment.

Les stayed around as he often did after the morning classes, picking up the small classroom and offering his help. He'd walk her home before running off to sell the afternoon edition before supper. Although they worked in silence, she could feel Les' eyes watching her, waiting for the possibility of some outburst of emotion. But as she'd promised herself the night before, she remained calm and poised, if not somewhat distracted in general by the days mood. They left the lodging house in a more dignified fashion than the stampede from the day before, chatting quickly with Kloppman as usual. Just as they were leaving he asked about Jack; Kit's face remained strained with a broad smile with Les jumped into another round of chatter.

In all honesty, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous. She worried about whether or not he'd remember her, whether or not he'd recognize her. She hoped he didn't. She hoped he saw her as the woman she'd become. As the woman she'd always wanted him to see. She hoped until she realized that ten years of hoping had come to this horrible moment.

And then, mentally scolding herself, she decided there was too much thinking about Jack.

Her mind had gone in a direction she'd promised herself it would never go to again. Childish, fanciful, innocent; that person had vanished when Jack Kelly had abandoned them all and what frustrated Kit the most was falling right back to where she'd been. Hopeful.

Just at that moment of resignation, her freedom from no longer thinking about Jack Kelly allowed her to peer across the street and see a most terrible sight.

"He's gonna be impressed." Les concluded, strutting around as he had been all day. "I've sold the most papes out of any Manhattan newsie and Jack's gonna amazed. Ain't he, Kit? You'se know…" Les had been busy in his own thoughts of Jack, their subject much more lighthearted than Kit's own inner brooding.

But when Kit suddenly disappeared from his side, her shoulder satchel dropped carelessly to the ground, he was startled out of his own rambling. "What in da world…" Les followed Kit's projected path, shaking his head at her antics as she spooked two horses, bumped into one man pushing his cart of vegetables, and for what? He looked across the street and was surprised by the view. Sure enough, looking from Kit back to the opposite sidewalk, it appeared as if she were running right towards him.

Confused but equally as excited, Les began to cross the street himself until Kit veered off course and dove in front of the coming trolley. The pedestrians on the street that had noticed the crazy woman running across the street gasped at the sight, Les included, as she rolled free of the tracks, a small boy clutched safely in her arms.

Jack had just exited the diner on the corner, finishing a quick lunch before heading over to the lodging house for what he expected to be an overwhelming reunion. David had explained the day before that Kloppman was still running the place, although with help from Crutchy in the last couple years. He smiled at the thought of his two old friends, that smile quickly spreading wider as he noticed two woman walking past him on the sidewalk. _This is why I love New York_, he thought to himself, turning as other men did to watch the lovely women walk by. In this moment of distraction, his back to the busy cross street, he heard behind him the sound of a trolley's horn, the collective gasp of fellow pedestrians, and the sound of someone's cry. The busy streets of New York had created many similar audible deaths and he hesitated before turning around.

He turned towards the commotion, surprised to see a woman sitting on the ground, legs out straight in front of her, breathing erratically. _And this_, he remembered_, is why I left New York._

Les, winded from the quick dash, bent over next to the still frozen Kit. Clutching her chest tightly was the little boy, blonde curls mixing with the frantic auburn of Kit's hair as he buried tightly into the crook of her neck. She started to soothe his cries, rubbing up and down his back, catching Les' eyes with her own. "Yer crazy." Her friend breathed.

Jack looked between the two, guessing that they were a couple years younger than he. The boy, a newsie cap covering his brow, couldn't be more than fifteen. He offered the woman a hand, which she accepted silently, visibly concerned more about the little boy in her arms than with her own safety. She caught Jack's eye for a quick but silent 'thank you' only to drop his hand immediately afterwards, jumping away as if his touch had shocked her.

"And right in front of Cowboy of all people. Can ya believe it?" The boy with the newsie cap patted Jack heartily on the back, looking back and forth between the two old acquaintances. Jack turned at the mention of his long forgotten nickname, staring at Les for a good two seconds before a loud laugh erupted from his chest. He hugged Les in disbelief, spinning the younger boy from side to side. "Little Les Jacobs, boyo I can't believe my eyes. I wouldn't recognized ya…"

Les, easy going as ever, beamed at his friend. "I knew you were back. Kit said it was just talk but I knew it was so."

"Kit?"

"Jack." She was rocking from side to side, the sway of her hips balancing the little boy who still clung to her. One arm supported his bottom while the other continued a soothing rub. "Jack."

There was a strange defeat to her voice that caused Jack to stare at the woman a second longer. He traced her features, slowly seeing the girl that he remembered in the woman that she'd become. She had grown little, but then she'd been tall for her age to begin with. Those crazy auburn curls had grown longer and were pulled up into the style proper for a woman her age, although her dash across the street had let loose some of the strands. More importantly, his mind was telling him, was the blouse and skirt that revealed the figure of a woman. She'd always worn the clothes of boy before, hiding among the other newsies as most of the few girls did, taking advantage of the freedom that pants provided in more ways than one. And now that her face had thinned some, the flush on her cheekbones emphasized the deep brown of her eyes—eyes that stared at him intently. He thought he saw fear in them and looked away.

She caught him staring and they both blushed. Kit turned away from him, addressing the child in her arms with a whispered comfort, her right hand resting on her cheek as her forefinger traced back and forth the light scar on her cheekbone.

"Kit, I should've known. You're the only soul in this city who would run into traffic like that." Jack took a step towards her, about to give her an awkward hug when to her relief the little boy's mother rushed to her rescue.

"Darling, you saved me boy." The woman slipped in between Jack and Kit, supporting her son as he flung his arms around her neck. "What would I do without 'im. Child…"

"He was out in the middle of the road, M'am. Just standing looking fer ya." Kit rested her hand on the boy's back, staring at him as he continued to tremble from fright.

The woman looked at Kit with tired eyes. "His brother was supposed to bring him round the factory. I was late and he has work…" She trailed off, looking between Kit, Jack and Les, shaking her head in disbelief. "…you must think I'm a horrible ma."

"Corse not! Raising them all on your own. How can these men expect us to feed em and raise em? More people then you think are dealing with the same problem." Kit made sure to look the woman in her eye, the best way to convey her sincerity, before offering softly, "You could leave him someplace, while you and your older son work."

The woman shook her head as Kit had been expecting she'd do, taking two steps back. "Darling, you're real nice and all, but who'd watch another? Everyone I know'se already elbow deep."

"Let's try tomorrah, at the Newsboys Lodging House on Duane." Kit resumed the comforting caress of the boy's back, smiling at him more than the mother as he tried to steal a peak at the woman with the soft voice. "I run a school there for the older boys but I got me a nice pretty girl watching the younger ones."

"Oh I couldn't be asking such…"

"Neighborhood run m'am, city sponsored only when they pay the bills. He'd be with friends. Just tomorrah." Kit moved her hand up to the boys head, resting it their in a final plea. She said a silent prayer before stepping back.

The woman looked at her son who had ventured out of her neck long enough to stare at the woman who'd saved his life. Bright blue eyes watched her intently as Kit continued the gentle scratching of his back and that seemed to settle it. His mother nodded in affirmation.

"Tomorrow then. Can you thank the nice lady, Charlie?"

"Ms. Callahan," Kit offered her hand for the woman to shake.

"Mrs. McDun."

"See ya fellah." Kit rumpled his hair before winking him away into the crowd. Jack and Les waved from their positions leaning against the building behind them. Kit tried to hide the transformation as she turned around, the energy and compassion disappearing from her eyes despite the smile she forced.

To her relief, for the utmost time that day, Les' enthusiasm was enough of a distraction. "Jack, we were just heading back to the apartment. Come with us!"

"Sure Les, you lead."

"David won't be there now but he'll be back for dinnah. Kit, you know what Sadie's making? She knows you're coming Jack." Kit and Jack fell into step on either side of Les. "Maybe while we wait we can head to the lodging house—or go sell! You wanna sell another pape, Jack?"

"Maybe another time, Les." Jack laughed to himself; he could think of nothing else he hated more than the thought of selling another pape and stealing a glance at Kit he tried to include her in the joke, only to find that she was focusing intently on her boots. He thought little of it, pursing his lips for a moment before listening to Les with one ear and trying to remember where he was.

David had mentioned the address of his home, which Jack recognized, but now walking through the ever changing urban environment Jack realized that ten years outside of New York was more like one hundred. He noticed that they turned east on Allen and Delancey but there was no Eli's Bakery on the corner as he remembered. Les and Kit waved to a man passing on his bicycle, a mail bag hung over his shoulder, and Jack realized that this was only the beginning of all the changes he was going to experience.

As they navigated the busy afternoon streets, Kit couldn't help watching Jack when he wasn't looking, which with Les' over excited chatter distracting him, meant a long walk of Kit almost bumping into other pedestrians. She'd noticed that he hadn't recognized her right away, which was surprising in the least. But then, watching him walk next to Les, she realized that she probably wouldn't have recognized him either. Passing him on the street, she may have caught his eye and thought nothing of it, only to walk three or four more steps before realizing who he was.

He had grown taller and filled out his shoulders. His chin and cheekbones were more defined and his hair had been trimmed around the sides. He held more of a presence, especially with his new height and the perfectly fitted pants and coat. She could just tell by the way he moved that he'd developed more of a muscular build and to her surprise, the strength of his hands, apparent as he opened the door to the tenement, was more attractive than she thought hands could be.

She scurried past him as he held the door for both her and Les, taking the steps two at a time just so that she could quickly pull out her keys and open the apartment door just as their reached the fourth floor.

"Home sweet home!" Les cried, following Kit into the room.

Sadie was at the kitchen sink and she turned at the trio's entrance. Kit rushed directly to her room, and Sadie gave her an odd look which quickly passed as she spotted Jack. "Oh, the great traveler returns!"

"Sadie Thirst! What a sight for sore eyes." The two old friends embraced.

"It's Sadie Jacobs now, or did you not get that letter."

"Of course, how could I forget. And please, accept my late congratulations." Jack pulled her in for another hug, this time picking her up off the ground so that she laughed loudly.

She swatted his shoulders as best she could and he finally set her back down. "David should be home before dark. But do you have any of yer bags?"

Jack looked around the cosy apartment before pulling out a chair from around the kitchen table. He sank into it with a deep contented sigh. "They'll be coming later. I got them at a friends place."

Sadie turned back to the kitchen counter, quickly washing what seemed to be a potato before dropping it into a large pot on the stove. "Well, come see your room then." She said while drying her hands on her apron. " Ain't much, but Les and Kit fixed it up real nice."

Jack followed Les and Sadie into the room that Kit had already entered. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the new one across from her own. She looked up when Les bounced next to her on the mattress, shoving her shoulder to shake her out of her daydream.

"Anything is better than the corner of a box car," Jack laughed, bouncing on the mattress before laying down and folding his hands beneath his head. "...the previous tenet being a heard of cows."

Kit stood and moved to the door frame as the conversation continued, developing into the first of probably many stories of Jack's travels. She didn't want to hear it but knew she couldn't leave suddenly. Too many emotions were battling inside her for her to hide it behind smiles and tight lips for long. Hoping that no one noticed, she rested her head against wall, cursed just above a whisper, and tried not to grip the wooden door frame too hard.

AN: Is this too confusing? Is everything making sense...I'm so invested in this story at the moment, trying to get everything on paper even just in outline format, and I have this sneaking suspicion that I'm leaving out some important. Now, obviously, more needs to be explained—although don't be expecting to find out where Jack's been any time soon. Next chapter will be a nice little flashback for ya though, so send me a review if something is amiss, please!

Oh, and more importantly. Google images of Christian Bale, or if you're a youtube fan like moi, just search for pictures of him from late 90's/early 2000 if you need a better image of the Jack Kelly I'm thinking about in my head!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I really want to see the Prestige! But movies in NYC are too fucking expensive!

There, that's all this Bale fanatic has to say.

Read, enjoy, tell me what you think!

--

Chapter 3

10 years earlier

"Cowboy! Hey!" Jack reached for the collar of the newsie speeding past him, hauling the kid to a stop with a painful yank.

"Got time to stop and chat, do ya, kid?" He asked.

The newsie turned, hand on his head to keep the cap from falling off as he gained his footing and tried to act natural. "Hey Jack. Hows it goin'?"

Jack watched as the younger newsie leaned up against the building, mimicing his own position despite shifty eyes that never settled on his face. "Kit, what's going on?"

"Oh, you know. Just another day of selling."

"Just another day, eh? Where you runnin' to so fast den?"

Kit pushed off the wall, trying to subtly scan the crowded city streets. "I'm meeting Les at the lodging house."

"Really? Must be awful excited to see 'im, runnin around as all."

"Well suah, he's me best friend, Jack. You'se know that."

"Right, right. How could I forget." Jack pushed his hands into his pockets, leaving the burning cigarette on his lips as he slowly circled Kit. "See, I was just asking cause, being Manhattan's leadah and all, I'se only seen one ting that makes newsie run as fast as I saw you running."

"Yea? What's that then, Jack?" Before Jack could respond a shrill whistle broke through the sound of the lazy afternoon. "Cheese it! Da bulls."

Kit pushed past Jack, grabbing at her cap again to make sure it stayed on her head, covering the curls that hid beneath. A moment later she realized Jack was running next to her, muttering under his breath before grabbing her elbow and making a sharp right turn. "Kit! Why didn't you'se tell me earlier! I knew you were in trouble."

They darted into an alley, Kit looking behind her quickly enough to catch a glimpse of two bobbing policemen. "Well, I thought I'd lost 'em. And if you thought I'se was in trouble—" She slipped in front of Jack as they entered another alley, sprinting ahead so that she could open the door of the building on the corner up ahead. Jack slid into the lobby, beginning the task of taking two steps at a time.

Up the stairs they flew, the echoing of feet on the wood alerting them that the police were still tight on their heels. "…den you shouldn't a stopped me from running! Besides, I can take care of myself!"

Jack pushed open the door to the roof and stopped suddenly. Kit slid to a stop, holding onto the doorframe to stop herself from crashing into Jack. She was about to start yelling again when Jack stepped onto the roof and Kit realized why he'd stopped short. The housing blocks connecting in all direction had been demolished on either side of the building—they were an island in the air, trapped on top of the tenement.

"Good one—what were you'se saying about taking care of yerself?"

Kit ignored his remark, slamming the door closed behind her and looking around for something to stop in with.

While Kit unsuccessfully tried to tie the door shut with some laundry line around the knob, Jack walked over to the edge of the building that faced the open street below. As expected, there was a fire escape ladder criss crossing the façade, stopping at the roof. He whistled for Kit's attention and she dropped her attempt as he began to climb down the ladder. "Wait, Jack. Don't—"

"Use got a better idea?"

She didn't, so she scurried down after him, gripping the steel iron extra tight. They had scaled three flights by the time the cops realized where they'd disappeared to. From the roof they yelled at them to hault, amusing enough for Kit and Jack to chuckle to themselves, until they realized that two more cops appeared on the street below them.

"Shit!" Jack cursed, looking up as the police began a slow decent, and then down, as the two on the street waited like dogs below dangling meat. "Kit, we're gonna have to jump."

"I know." She hiccupped, reaching the last horizontal fire escape platform right after Jack.

He stepped aside. "Climb on and don't let go."

Kit did as she was told, swinging to the opposite side of the ladder that was hanging a good twenty feet above the sidewalk. When the ladder was extended all the way, it would reach a couple feet above the ground, but then, that was the problem.

Jack looked up one last time as the policemen reached the third floor. The two below just continued to smile greedily, although as Jack took a couple steps back, they seemed to peak their eyebrows in confusion. Before they could react, Jack jumped off the platform, grabbing the last rung of the ladder on the way down, the force pulling the ladder off the hinges so that it rocketed towards the ground. Kit closed her eyes for a moment until the escape reached the last rung, stopping forcefully and sending her towards the ground.

She hit the pavement feet first, although the force caused her to roll to her knees and sumersault a couple more times. When the world stopped spinning she remembered the two policemen that had been waiting for them and jumped to her feet.

Unbeknownst to her, Jack had planned their escape so that the two policemen above were knocked off balance by the rocking of the fire escape when the last ladder was extended and the two policemen below had been right in line for his feet to meet their chests when he was close enough. He pushed them to the ground, the surprise of such an action helping him slip free quickly. He was on his feet in no time, turning in the direction he'd seen Kit roll off to. Before she could catch her bearings and find him, he'd grabbed her elbow and they were running down the busy street again.

The city chaos was a welcomed blanket and quickly they blended into the mass of pedestrain traffic. As the streets became more familiar they slipped behind a vendor stand, bending to catch their breath as the police ran right by, one man still trying to right the hat that had fallen off his head from the crash.

"Kit..." Jack growled, still resting on his knees. He stood up a moment later and shoved her out of the way.

Kit watched him for a moment, knowing that she needed to thank him but allowing the silence to do it for her. She shook her head now that the adrenaline was slowly receding and began to follow him.

"Woah." She chuckled to herself, looking up at Jack and smiling her brightest, knowing that he couldn't resist her for long. "That was amazing."

"You almost got us killed. Or worse—sent to the refuge." He looked behind them one last time as they entered a street lined with peddlers and blocked to any vechicular traffic. As they began to wander through the crowd, checking out stands and merchandise. "What you'd do anyway."

"Oh, I ain't afraid of dat place. Hell, if you broke out den so could I." Kit replied easily, stopping to pull some change out of her pocket as she purchased an apple. With one hand holding her selected fruit and offering the change to the vendor she swiped another apple and handed it to Jack behind her back. He accepted the thank you gift and continued past.

"Have you been listenin to anyting I say at da meetuns?" He pulled a knife from his pocket, cutting a thin slice of apple and stuffing it in his mouth before continuing with his rant. "It's going back to da way it was, before the strike. Trio and Dane got picked up just last week!"

Kit paused, biting into her apple instead of trying to argue. "If you're hungry, you let me and David know, we'll give you some money. Don't be stealing and don't—"

She rolled her eyes and stared at the illegally acquired food rolling around in his mouth. Before he could swallow and continue again, she cut in. "I kicked 'im, alright. Kicked 'im right in da shin cause he was hasselling some lady. Roughin her up and well…dat ain't right."

"Kid, since when'd you get da idea dat you gotta save da world?"

"What would you have done, huh, Jack?"

He mused over her question on his last slice of apple, throwing the core into the gutter. It was different, what he'd do and what he'd want Kit to do. She was smaller, more vulnerable—but with just as much fire in the pit of her stomach as he'd had once. "Well, just be careful. Sadie'll give me an earful if anything happens to you." He messed with the cap on her head causing curls to fall into her eyes as she blindly reached to bat his hands away. "Besides, it'd be awfully dull if you weren't around."

She fixed her hat, proud that he'd silently commended her for helping another citizen in need. She knew he'd have done the same. Walking as tall as she could, chin held high, she scanned the crowd to see people's reactions. She was walking with a bonafide celebrity. "So, where you headin?"

She turned as he nudged her shoulder. "To see Les, that part's da truth. You comin?"

"Might as well, lets grab da afternoon edition on da way." He pushed her again before jogging in the opposite direction and chiding her for not catching up. She lost him around a corner, picking up speed so that he didn't get too far ahead. When she rounded onto the slower side street she spotted him waiting for her, smiling widely and waving. It was something out of a dream and Kit's heart soared as he called out to her again.

But just as the moment came, it passed, shattered by the sugary sweet voice that distracted Jack.

"Hiya Kelly." Kit turned as a woman stepped off the curb on unsteady heels. She approached Jack slowly, as if knowing that he wanted more time to look her up and down, a sly smile eventually spreading across his lips.

"Beverly, sweets, how ya been?" As the two embraced, Beverly's perfume overwhelmed Kit's senses and she had to step away. The two were touching and hanging on one another and Kit couldn't decided who annoyed her more. Beverly had been around the lodging house enough for Kit to know to avoid all contact with the whore. But Jack—he was wasting Kit's precious afternoon. With her annoyance settled and directed towards Jack she looped her thumbs through her front belt loops and began a slow side step away from the duo.

"Kit—wait." She turned on the ball of her foot at Jack's command, eyes already narrowed when they met his amused ones. He motioned for her to come closer and despite her look she trudged back to his side. To save her pride she felt no need to mask her boredom as Beverly stooped to her level.

"Aw, this your selling partner, Kelly? Ain't he just too adorable for words—heya little guy."

Jack chuckled behind his hand admist Kit's snort of disbelief. "I ain't a boy, lady. And I ain't little…" she tilted her chin higher, revealing more of her delicate features normally hidden beneath the brim of her cap. "…and if ya think of suggestion othawise again, I won't hesitate to sock ya in da ugly…"

"Alright, well sweets…" Two strong hands gripped her shoulders, roughly pulling her away from Beverly, not that the girl's glassy eyes showed any recognition of the insult. "We'se gotta be going." A big pout formed on Beverly's lips and Kit immediately stuck her tongue out in response, Jack unable to hide his laughter at the act. "Ya know, selling and everything."

Beverly popped her hip to the side, letting her fingers linger around Jack's neck, fixing his collar and such as he continued to physically separate Kit and the oblivious girl. "See ya, Kelly." She cooed, before stooping again to Kit's level. "Bye little guy."

Fed up with the entire situation Kit threw her hands into the air at which point Jack let her go and she huffed in the opposite direction. He snuck a quick kiss to Beverly's cheek and jogged to catch up with Kit.

"She a friend of yours?" Kit exclaimed, shaking her head. "Absolute moron!"

"Yea, don't sound so happy 'bout it." He chuckled at Kit's obvious anger. "She's nice."

"Yea, well, she swiped this from ya." Jack's fancy pocket knife, a Christmas present from the Jacobs' that still gleamed as brightly as the day he'd gotten it, appeared in Kit's hand. "Some friend."

She placed it in his open palm and Jack turned it over in his hand, making sure it was his. Sure enough, his intials were on the side. He looked at Kit in disbelief, thinking for only a second that she could have taken the knife only to frame Beverly. But he knew better than to question Kit's loyalty and slipping it back into his pocket, he looked over his shoulder for the second time that afternoon. "Why, dat little—"

"Probably explains why some things been missing from the lodging house lately. I saw her around last couple nights."

"Yea, well, spread da woid. She ain't allowed back."

Kit saluted him, proud of herself for helping Jack, and pulling a fast one on that annoying Beverly. "Anything you say, Cowboy."

"Hey, how'd you get dat out of her hand?" He asked a moment later. She liked the small glimmer in his eyes that showed he was impressed. Taking advantage of the moment, she elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"How'd she get it out of your pants? It was so obvious. Although, I'll admit, I wasn't as distracted as you'se were."

He rolled his eyes at her tease, leading her into the open courtyard of the distribution center. "Yea well, let me be distracted. You stop pinchin' things. If you're dis good den you'se been practicing. And what'd we say about—"

"Yea, yea. You and David, jaysus, my parents left remembah. I don't need you'se…"

"Just do what I say." Before she could argue he pushed her to the front of the distribution line and it was her turn to get papes. She grabbed her armful and stepped to the side knowing that she'd have to wait a little bit while Jack mingled with the other boys. But it was a small price to pay for the other guys to see him walk out and sell with her.

She sat next to some of the other boys and began reading the headlines, trying to craft the best angle for that afternoon of selling. As she sat, swinging her legs as they reached just above the ground, another boy sat next to her.

"Hey Kit."

She looked up from her skimming. "Heya December! Everything going good for ya?"

"As usual, I guess." He shrugged, flipping open the paper on his lap. "You?"

"Same."

They sat next to each other in silence, both staring at the front page. After a moment, December sighed heavily. "Kit, can I ask you a question."

"Sure thing, Dec."

"Could you'se read me some of these headlines, just a couple so I can remember 'im while I sell." She turned in surprise and caught the boys embarrased grin. "Usually I sell with Rivah and he tells me 'im, but he ain't feelin so well today."

"Well sure, Dec." She pointed out a few, showing him the words as she read them out loud. "Ya know, if ya want, I'se could teach ya how ta read."

"Yea?" The boy laughed, jumping off the ledge. "When would we have the time to do that? Don't worry bout it, Kit. Have a good one."

Kit watched the boy disappear with the afternoon crowd heading out to sell. In a sort of funk thinking about Dec, and probably a lot of the other boys, not knowing how to read she didn't hear Jack call her name at first. "Kit, you ain't my favorite anymore!"

She jumped up at that remark, spotting Jack waiting by the street with a silly grin on his face. He already had his papers slung over his shoulder with his rope, and was lighting a cigarette. Throwing away the match, he caught her eye and shrugged his shoulders as if to ask what was going on. Scooping up her papers she jumped off the ledge and rushed towards him, knowing that every newsie was watching her. As they set off walking, both comfortable with the silence, she couldn't help but steal glances at him, thinking to herself that she was the luckiest girl alive.

"What's that face for?" Jack teased, tossing his cigarette to the sidewalk.

She blushed, looking down at her own feet before shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing, just happy I guess."

Jack immediately broke into a smile. "Ya know what, me too." He drapped an arm around her shoulder before pulling her closer, smuggling her head against his chest in fake play. She pushed away but not too far, enjoying the contact. He kept her close, sighing as he scanned the city crowd. "What do ya know."

--

"See ya, Les." Kit waved good bye to her friend as he rushed off to school. For a brief moment, a part of her wished she was going also. But only a small part, especially when she remembered that she was selling with Jack again that day. Making her way over to the distribution center, she scanned the crowds for Jack's unique cowboy hat. Finding no such hat, nor no such Jack wearing it, she got in line to grab her papes figuring she could wait for him while perusing the headlines.

Papers on her shoulder she spotted Mush, Kid Blink and Skittery sitting in a corner, and decided to join them. "Hey guys!"

They called their hellos quickly and Kit folded her legs beneath her, grabbing a seat next the Skittery's pile of papers. As she read that days morning news, the rest of the newsies fooled and joked as boys do. Kit wondered what it would be like to really be one of them, instead of just pretending to be a boy, and if it would be any different. Sadie had been bugging her lately about wearing her pants and cap. And just the night before, while at dinner with Jack and Les she'd embarrased Kit to no end.

"One of these days," Sadie had insisted, pointing at Kit from across the table with her fork. "You're gonna wake up in the morning and pull of knickers and petticoats instead of those god awful pants!"

She'd been so serious, so sincere, only adding to the hilarity of the situation. Les, Jack and Kit had glanced at eachother and immediately burst into laughter. Jack had laughed so hard he'd started crying, and since the joke was about her, Kit liked to think she could take credit for making him laugh so hard.

She smiled at the memory, that smile quickly fading as she returned to waiting for Jack. He'd been late the past two days also, so she wasn't exactly concerned, just annoyed. His dallying cut in on her selling time. But promising to wait for him, she remained reading her pape.

Mush and Skittery reached for their piles, looming on either side of Kit while she remained on the ground. "Mush, you'se sell wit Jack lately?" She asked all of a sudden, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Nah Kit, me and Race been heading ovah to Brooklyn mostly. Why, lookin fo anuddah partnah?"

She shrugged, looking back down at her pape. "Naw, I just wondering. Yesterday well, he didn't sell all hundred."

Skittery and Mush thought nothing of it, hoisting their papers on their shoulders. But Blink, maybe a little exhausted from the early morning, found the statement amusing. "Ha, good one Kit. Try and pull that with the younger kids. None of us gonna believe it!" He elbowed Skittery, trying to get him to join in with the laughter, to no avail. Really it didn't matter, he bent over from the pains of laughing, holding his stomach as some of the other boys walked away.

Kit slowly got up off the ground as Blink's laughing fit threatened stepping on her. "What? Blink, I ain't jokin. And dat wouldn't be funny anyways." She shooed him away, thankful that Skittery grabbed him by his suspenders, waving good bye as they began their day.

"Well, what's wrong wit Jack not finishing all his papes?" Mush ignored his friend's antics, reaching for Kit's papers and handing them to her as she brushed off her pants. "He probably, well, I dunno. Don't worry 'bout it Kit." He patted her on the head, something that Kit normally despised, and was about to leave when she began her rant, again.

"But, he don't sell and he don't have any money!" She dropped her papes on the ground, creating a nice circling cloud of dust to blow right into Mush's face.

"Look Kit, Jack can take care of 'imself. Belive me. Now grab ya papes," He picked up the pile for the second time, practically throwing them at her. "And get to your selling spot before da othah kids do."

Awkwardly holding her large stack of papers, many of them about to slip to the ground, Kit couldn't protest Mush's slow stroll out the front gate. As she turned to the ledge behind her, placing her papers and trying to get them settled, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Kid, why you'se talking 'bout Jack Kelly?"

She turned slowly, not recognizing the voice, nor the feeling of cool metal on her shoulder. "He's a friend of mine."

"Well, seems we got something in common den." Kit realized immediately, noticing first the cane in his hand, the red suspenders, and the sleet colored eyes, that she was speaking with Spot Conlon, Brooklyn's leader. "You know who'se I am?"

She nodded, wishing that Jack was there just like she'd imagined her first meeting with Spot would have been. Instead, she fumbled over her words. "Yea, Les told me bout ya. You're Spot Conlon, from Brooklyn, and you know everything that happens to one of your newsies."

Spot laughed at such a precise introduction. "Sounds 'bout right. Should tank Les for spreading da woid." He slid his cane, the instrument that Kit now realized had been used to tap her on the shoulder, into one of his belt loops before focusing those cold eyes on her once again. "Now, what were you'se saying 'bout Jacky boy?"

Kit hesitated. "He didn't finish selling all his papes yesterday."

"Huh, dat's strange." Spot cracked a match on the ledge, lighting a cigarette that Kit swore had magically appeared inbetween his lips.

"That's what I was saying. But da otha guys didn't tink ta worry. But he's been acting real funny lately."

Smoke poured from his nostrils and mouth. "How so?"

Kit shrugged. "We sell togetha sometimes and I dunno, just get a feelin. It's been different lately." It was hard explaining to Les and Sadie; trying to figure out her emotions in front of Spot Conlon only made the situation even more confusing. She felt silly and little in his presence and hoped that whatever information he wanted from her, he'd quickly get and then be on his way.

"Hey, wait a minute," He pointed towards her with ink stained fingers, the cigarette between his pointer and middle digit. "You'se must be Kit. Jack's told me 'bout you'se. Said you always knows whats going on with everybody and dat you'd be his best newsie, if ya only knew how ta fight. And if you'se weren't a goil."

Kit had heard plenty of remarks about her gender to the point where she thought little of it. And sure, people talked about her uncanny ability to read another person, but it just made her sound like a gossip, so she couldn't blame Spot for saying as much. But to hear her fighting skills getting a bad rap, she couldn't let that go without defending herself, even to the most intimidating newsie in New York. "Hey, I can fight!" As soon as she'd opened her mouth the cane that had been resting gently on Spot's belt whacked her on the back of her head. "What the—why'd you go and do that for?"

"Some fightah, huh?" Spot chuckled between another drag of his cigarette, amused by this girl's quirky way with words. He could see why Jack and David kept her around.

"I wasn't ready!" She protested, still rubbing at the sensitive spot at the nape of her neck.

"Fightah is always ready." He insisted prophetically, turning his face towards the bright morning sun. "Hey, where you'se going?"

Kit was still rubbing her head, walking away with her papes in her other hand. "Jack also says dat I get into too much trouble. We'll, this time, I'm taking his advice and walking away before trouble finds me."

"Hey, hey, kid, not so fast." Spot laughed harder, jogging to catch up with her and even offering to carry some of her papes, scooping some onto his shoulder before she could protest. They exited the distribution center and Kit couldn't help but noticed how many newsies turned to watch them pass. "Look, I'se just trying to make a point. If you'd like—"

"I don't like nothing from you'se!" She reached for the rest of her stack but he easily stepped away from her grasp.

"Okay, fine. I was gonna say dat I think you're right to be worried 'bout Jack. Dat's all. But if you'se too sensitive ta…"

She stopped her awkward dancing around, no longer concerned with retreiving her papes. Propping what she had left on her hip, she narrowed her eyes at Spot's laughing ones. "Why you think that?" She asked.

Now that she'd calmed down some and didn't seem about to run off, Spot returned her papers. "Tink what?"

"Dat something's wrong with Jack."

"Oh nah, nothing's wrong. More like, something's up wit 'im."

She knew that Spot and her seemed to be sensing the same change in Jack's character but she wanted to see if he knew anything specific. The two were better friends, after all, maybe Jack had told Spot something in particular that had been bugging him about being in Manhattan. Suddenly, Kit got the horrible feeling that maybe she'd been bugging him. "How you figure?"

To her disappointment, Spot shook his head. "Look, dis ain't da best place to talk 'bout it. How old are you'se, kid?"

She rolled her eyes, realizing that the previous teasing Conlon had returned. "It's KIT, and I'm thirteen."

"You going to da meetin at Tibby's next week?"

She nodded, surprised that Spot would be attending. "Corse I'll be dere." The monthly meetings were for Manhattan newsies, set up by Jack and David as a sort of stage for issues to be discussed and problems solved. They'd started as more of an excuse for a celebration immediately after the strike. But now, almost a year past, the advantages they'd won were slowly being withdrawn. Now more than ever, the meetings were helping them stay focused as a group. Kit usually helped distributing any reading material David printed at the paper, with Denton's help, and reading it out loud to some of the younger newsies.

"Okay, you keep on snooping like you do and we'll talk den. Here's something to motivate ya."

She eyed his outstretched hand cautiously. "What's dat?"

"I give it to all my little boidies."

"No, no way. I ain't owing you'se nothing." She took a couple steps back, shifting the papes back to her shoulder, motioning with her free hand between the two of them, emphasizing her point. "We're helping each otha out, all even like. I'll see what I can find but you keep dat to yourself."

Just as Spot returned the contents in his hand to his pocket, Jack jogged around the corner. "Heya Spot!" The friends shook hands, spit included, but Spot was still watching Kit out of the corner of his eyes. Jack noticed a moment later and clapped a hand on Kit's shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, Kit. You'se ready to sell?"

"Sure am, Jack. Take dese." She handed him her papers, wanting to leave the presence of Spot's knowing eyes. "I'll go get some more." Kit nodded good bye to Spot, turning just in time to hear him say.

"Taught dat one well, Jacky boy. Real well."

--

Spot pushed past the newsies, one at a time, most of them too drunk to move out of his way as they would have normally done. He reached the back door and kicked it open, the shadows of the night flickering into focus as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Her voice coming from the left startled him and he jumped in the opposite direction. The meek spotlight behind Tibby's caught the shine on her face, sweat and tears mixing with the dirty alley water that she'd fallen into and a thin line of blood.

She'd been out there no more than ten minutes but Spot was shocked by the amount her face had aged. "Too late."

--

Thank yous!

Maddiecake: Elyse. Okay, I'm all over it!

xlittlexItalyx: Two chapter updates in one day, did that make ya happy? Thanks for the review girl. Hope you enjoyed a younger Spot before next chapter's older and wiser Spot...haha!

Pegasus M: Speaking of cute Les, have you checked out the recent picture of the actor who played Les on It's a little creepy but surprisingly attractive at the same time!

jammer587: I'm so glad to see that someone else reads a story's reviews! I thought I was the only one! Really, it's a weird obsession...hehe.

TCBrigid: Thanks for the review girl!

Dreamless-Mermaid: Lucky girl! Tell me how wonderful Jacky boy was in the prestige, please!

Written Sparks: Sorry to say that Skittery is already taken...but if you'd like another guy instead, just let me know!

Up Next! The rest of the newsies get a chance at the spotlight, all grown up. Thanks to everyone who submitted the CC!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As you all know, everything newsie related is owned by the men of Disney...

--

Chapter 4

--

Jack felt launched out of his slumber, breathing heavy from the dread that had been suffocating him a moment before. He couldn't remember exactly what he'd dreamt about but while swinging his legs off the bed he noticed how much his hands were shaking and decided he didn't want to remember exactly. He wiggled his bare toes on the thin rug that was attempting to decorate the small room he now shared with Les and Kit. The only other touches in the room included Kit's end table, a bureau for clothes, and his newly delivered trunk, now at the foot of his bed. It was still unopened, despite Les's eager interest in what laid inside.

"Oh Jack," Les poked his head into the room. "Good, you're up."

He yawned in response and Les entered the room fully. "Wha timah itd?"

"Time for you ta get dressed fore Sadie comes in here and dresses you herself."

Still yawning, Jack began to laugh at the idea, standing to stretch his aching muscles. Les was searching through a drawer, pulling out a wrinkled button down shirt and throwing it over the undershirt he already wore. He walked out of the room while tucking in the tails.

"Les! You can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"It's wrinkled, that's why." Jack could hear Les' returning footsteps before the boy reached the open door again.

He stalked in, searching half-heartedly for another shirt but find nothing to his liking. He shrugged, returning to the family room. "I don't have anotha clean shirt. And I asked Jack, he said he don't mind if my shirts wrinkly and it's his party, so there."

Fixing his own collar in the small mirror that hung on the wall, Jack chuckled at Les' reasoning. He was expecting a retort from Sadie, her voice surprising him when she appeared in the doorway. "Good, you're dressed. We have to leave as soon as David's back."

"What about Kit." He heard Les call in an attempt to turn some of Sadie's wrath away from his still wrinkled clothing.

Jack glanced over at her bed, the tidy covers in the same simple folds as they had been when he'd woken up that morning, although a few books on her pillow and a pair of gloves on her bedside table were evidence of her silent entry while he'd been napping. It was amazing the way that girl could move about so silently. They always seemed to miss eachother, rarely ever sharing the room if not sleeping, and certainly not speaking more than a few civil words; Jack could only figure that it wasn't a matter of coincidence.

She hadn't stayed at the apartment for the past couple of nights and Jack had asked Sadie one evening if Kit had a fellah on the sly, to which Sadie replied with laughter so boisterous David and Les just had to know what had sparked it. He'd felt foolish afterwards and kept his thoughts about Kit to himself since then.

The knock on the apartment door sounded just as Jack ran a quick hand through his hair and felt satisfied with his reflection. His shirt was as wrinkled as Les' but hidden mostly beneath a vest and over coat. Out in the kitchen he heard the excited voices of friends greeting one another and quickly recognized Mush's voice.

"Where's Jack? He meeting us there?" Mush was addressing Sadie while giving her a big welcoming kiss on her cheek.

"No, he's—" Sadie turned towards the bedroom just as Jack exited. "Well, here he is!"

"Jack!"

"Heya Mush." Jack was caught off guard by the impact of Mush's arms wrapping around his chest. They seemed to be crushing him underneath the excitement and Jack feared the feeling would stay with him for most of the evening. He laughed slightly, patting his friend on the back and slipping out of his grasp.

"Well, look at ya." Jack turned to the woman standing next to Sadie in an attempt to focus the attention elsewhere. "Ah, where's me manners. Jack, this is my wife, Katie." The woman offered a hand and had a smile just as wide as her husbands.

"Pleasure ta meet you, Jack. Mush has told me so much about ya and when you'se two were younger."

"Pleasure's all mine, M'am."

"Please, call me Katie. We own the convenience store right on down below. Hope you'll be stopping in now that you've settled some."

He nodded to confirm that he would, just as Les roared loudly from outside the door. Two youthful giggles filled the hallway as the thunder of feet approached the doorway. Identical heads of dark curly hair appeared, darting in opposite directions as Les chased after them. The four adults laughed at the antics, each child grabbing one of Mush's legs. "And these little rascals," Jack blinked back at the two sets of deep chocolate brown eyes that looked skyward to the adults above. "These are the twins, Aaron and Molly."

The two thought very little of Jack as Les reached for them in an attempt to "tickle yer ears off" and as they raced towards the stairs the adults decided to follow.

"We should go." Mush announced as Katie raced after her twins.

"David ain't home yet, Mush."

"Didn't he tell ya—he's running a little late and he said he'd see us there. Something came up at the paper."

"Oh David…" Sadie shook her head, ushering everyone out the door and locking it behind her in one quick motion so that Jack didn't realize he'd left his hat inside until reaching the final landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait, where's Kit?" Katie asked, hoisting little Molly up onto her hip as they exited the apartment. Jack noticed that despite the fun they were having with Les, as soon as the children had exited the building they'd searched for some sign of their parents among the chaos of traffic. Aaron was holding his father's hand, walking in between Jack and Mush, while Molly rested her head on her mother's shoulder, eyeing the world from this new horizontal viewpoint.

"She's meeting us at Tibby's." Sadie explained. "Had to go to Brooklyn and back, real quick."

The other three awwed with a sense of recognition while Jack thought it silly to think that you could go to Brooklyn and back in any amount of time considered as 'quick'.

"So, this the first time you been back to Tibby's since being in New York again, Jack?" Katie asked, glancing behind her. Jack nodded his head.

"It looks the same." Sadie chuckled. "Although all those annoying teenage boys are annoying grown men…"

"Who act like teenage boys!" The women shared their joke while Mush rolled his eyes.

"How long has Skittery run the place?" Jack wondered.

The three thought about it for a moment. "Couple years now, I think." Mush figured. "Since he married Emma, that's for sure. But they both worked there for a little while, that's how Tibby decided to let them take it ovah, when he wanted to close."

"Oh, can you imagine! Tibby's _closed_." Katie shook her head at just the thought. "I'm getting spoiled, what with them opening it for us whenever we want, like tanight and all."

"It'll be strange," Les looked at Jack. "Being in Tibby's without all da crowds, just us. At least, I thought it was the first time."

Jack was running through a long tally of all the other things that felt much more strange than eating at Tibby's, when all of a sudden he felt Aaron's wet little fingers, just having left his mouth, loop through his own. His immediate response was to release the fingers and Mush laughed at this look on his face. "Sorry Jack, he wants ta swing." Stopping on the corner where they were about to cross the street, Mush patted Aaron towards the group up ahead. "Go swing with Auntie Sadie and Les, will ya bud?"

The boy scurried off, looping his hands with Sadie and Les, while Jack watched as they lifted him off the ground in an easy back and forth motion, obviously accustomed to the notion of the 'swing.'

"Kids—better get used to them, Cowboy. Us newsies got a lot of 'em now."

--

Jack pushed open the door of Tibby's and spotted Race immediately. Of course, a cigar was in his mouth. He was bending down slightly, talking to a younger boy, a smaller version of the newsie opposite him. When the two turned at the still familiar jingle above the door, Jack was surprised by the boy's wide blue eyes, the only feature that set him apart from his father.

"Jack!" All heads in the room turned at Race's annoucement. "Talie! Talie! Come ovah here so you'se can meet Jack."

"Heya Race." Jack clapped a strong hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked quite the same, beaming as a woman slipped up next to him, Race's arm sliding easily around her waist. Jack understood now where the boy's blue eyes had come from.

"Talie—Jack Kelly."

"Nice ta meetcha, Jack. I've heard so much about you. This here is our son Tommy. Say hi to Jack, Tommy."

The boy stood frozen with wide eyes. Jack chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Nice ta meet ya Tommy. Ya know, you could be your dad's twin, you look so much alike."

"Ma says I act like 'im too and dat's why she's crazy all da time. But if I wanna be a good newsie, I should sell like Spot used ta."

"He speaks!" Race teased, swinging his son around in a tight circle.

"Hey Tommy. Ya wanna be a good newsie, ya have Jack teach ya." Appearing to his right, Jack knew the familiar drawl of Crutchy's voice and the shuffle of his crutch on the ground. "Ain't that right, Jack."

"Deal of a lifetime, learning with me." Jack agreed right before sweeping Crutchy up into a hug. "How ya feeling, Crutchy?"

"Ah well, it's Michael now, if ya don't mind, Jack. And I'm getting by alright." Jack nodded in response, noting to himself that his friend's limp seemed more severe.

"Brenna—come meet Daddy's friend."

Crutchy turned towards the woman standing at his side. "Oh, Jack, this here's my lovely wife, Elyse. And our daughter Brenna."

"M'am." He shook Elyse's hand and patted little Brenna on the head. She batted her eye lashes at him quickly before turning to her mother and tugging gently on the folds of skirts.

"Momma, can I got pay wit Molly?"

"Sure hunny, just make sure to stay out of Auntie Emma's way." The two leaned towards each other, butting noses lovingly before Brenna scuttled off to find her best friend. Elyse stood, turning back to the adult matter of meeting Jack. "Michael has told us all his stories from sellin' with you'se, Jack. I'm glad I finally get a change ta see the legend."

Jack rubbed at the back of his neck. "No legend M'am. Just a man."

Among all the commotion of everyone meeting and saying hello, there came the distinct yelp of joy. "Kelly! Ah, Jack Kelly's back in town."

He turned towards the female voice, smiling at Hollywood's recognizable figure. Her blonde head of hair skipped through the small crowd before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. "Hello Ms. Hollywood."

"Oh Jack, you look good. We're so glad you came home. Blink wishes he could be here…"

"He ain't?"

"Nah, working the night shift tanight. But he said he'd stop by later this week. Oh girls! Jack, meet our girls—Sabrina Marie and Samantha Joyce." Two girls, eight and nine years of age, crossed the room to their mother's side, both with straight blonde hair and hazy blue eyes. "Irish twins." Hollywood whispered from the corner of her mouth.

They shook Jack's hand cordially, saying hello among the plates and dishes they had been carrying towards the kitchen. Jack was about to remark about how much they resembled Hollywood when the younger of the two bumped her sister's hip, a mischeviously Blink-like smile spreading across her lips.

Jack laughed. "Who woulda thought you and Blink finally calmed down enough ta go and get hitched." Hollywood made a face, covering one of her daughter's ears. "You two were always meant to drive each other crazy."

"Indeed! Too bad they drive the rest of us crazy in the process." Skittery was wiping his hands on his apron when he stepped out of the back to see just how many of his friends had arrived. When he spotted Jack and Hollywood, he couldn't help but let his little joke slip.

"Hush, Skittery! And get back in that kitchen before you burn our dinnah." Hollywood pretended to push him back in the direction he'd come, time enough for her two girls to drop off the dishes before returning to whatever game they'd been playing before.

"Yea, I ain't eating nothing charred, again!" Came Race's voice from somewhere in the restaurant.

Skittery shook Jack's hand firmly, patting him on the back with the other. "Good ta have you back, Kelly. But they're right, I should get back in there."

"I dunno, Skitts is cookin' our food?" Jack teased, still aware of the fact that everyone in the room seemed to be listening to him speak. "Last I heard, alls you could cook was beans on toast."

Laughter had never felt so constricting before, but Jack forced a grin to his face, searching the crowd for some sort of escape. Instead, he was met with a cool bottle of beer in his hand; a happy second. "Here ya go, Jack. Take a seat, we're all so excited to see you again." He didn't exactly recognize the woman but she was back in the kitchen before he could ask her name.

"That's Skittery's wife, Emma and she makes the best meat pie in the whole city." Les explained, grabbing the beverage from Jack's hand and stealing a sip. It seemed he was going to claim it as his own until a little boy scurried behind him and began a war of finger guns.

"Bang! Bang!" Les whipped around, crouching at his attacker before scooping him up over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't scare a man like that, Willie boy." The boy, no more than six or seven, was hanging upside down over Les's back, thoroughly enjoying such a view that position provided. He squirmed as Les tickled his belly and swung him from side to side.

Jack was about to slip away from the situation when Willie's face suddenly became parallel with his own. "Willie, meet ya father's friend, Jack."

"Bang! Bang!"

"Nice ta meet you'se too." Jack muttered, wiping the projected spit from his face.

Before Willie and Les could continue any further, Emma appeared through the swinging door that divided the kitchen from the dining area. "Les! What're you doing with my boy? And Willie, stop those silly noises." Les safely placed Willie's feet on the ground while the boy's mother surveyed the process. She smiled adoringly at her son, fixing his hair when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry about that, Jack. He's in one of his phases. And Skittery ain't helpin', reading all those stories in the paper about the mob." She shifted the little girl on her hip, reaching for a couple of the empty glasses on a nearby table. "He's convinced he can be a gangster when he grows up."

"Ah, let me get that." Jack offered, and to his surprise Emma handed him not the glasses but her daughter, Ruth, a three year old dreamboat with the largest green eyes Jack had ever seen on a child, framed by delicate ringlets. He was terrified for a second, but Ruth seemed to be his type of child, easily tucking her thumb in her mouth and resting her head on Jack's shoulder. She was content watching her mother work and playing with Jack's lower ear lobe, and he was thankful she didn't kick, scream, cry or spit as many of the other children seemed to do.

He followed Emma into the kitchen, just in case the disappearance of her mother sent Ruth into one of those previously mentioned activities. "Ruthie…" cooed Skittery, before reaching into an oven and removing a large roast beef. He placed it on a drying rack to cool, ditched his oven mitts and reached for his daughter.

"Ten more minutes, Em." He stopped Emma from skidding past him, kissing her forhead, little Ruthie squished between them. Jack left when it seemed they'd simply smile and stare at each other for the duration of those last ten minutes.

Pushing open the swinging door, he was relieved to see David enter, his coat quickly removed by many hands before he was pushed into a chair and made to explain why he was late. Sadie was sitting across from him, a teasing smile on her face as he began his animated story of that day's events.

Not wanting to break up the couple's brief time together—and already feeling as if he were putting them out just by staying with them—Jack continued his search among the families. He spotted Race opening two bottles of beer and snatched the first one as soon as the head started to form. "Race, you know a place nearby where we'se can roll some dice?" Jack muttered, clearing his throat at a long slug of his drink.

"Oh sure, sure. Us fellahs head ovah to a place sometimes, afterwards, just don't tell da misses, okay?" Jack and Race plastered sweet smiles on their faces as Talie walked by, grabbing the other drink from Race's hand. As soon as they were out of earshot the conversation began again.

"What Race, you cutting back in your old age?" Jack joked, about to take another sip until Race stole the bottle for himself.

"Yea well, I just hope you brought better luck with you'se from out west."

The first real laugh of the evening escaped his mouth and Jack was thankful for the alcohol now beginning to swim through his system. He patted Race on the back, about to make some ridiculous comment about loving New York when the bell to Tibby's announced the last group of guests.

"Jacky boy," It was so like Spot Conlon to enter as he did at that moment, pushing open the door and then standing to enjoy the attention as everyone turned. He placed both hands on his hips, eventually moving to his no longer red suspenders. "Ten years 'a taking there toll on ya, I see."

Jack was about to slip in a quick witted comment when from behind Spot appeared Kit, a little boy resting comfortably on her hip and another girl, about five, darting in before the door closed for good. Kit scanned the room, not even noticing Jack right in front of her, or at least not letting on as she weaved her way towards where Sadie and Talie were setting the table. And by the way the two interacted, Kit and the little boy seemed quite accustomed to spending their days attached at the hip.

Jack remember his friend, smiling at him in that familiar way. He offered a hand, making sure to spit in it first just for good measure.

"I'se just can't believe you're here." Spot accepted the beer that was waved in front of his face by a passing Emma, nodding a polite thank you in response.

Jack surveyed the room, everyone seeming to know where to sit and when a hand was in need to help. "Oh yea, why's that Spot?"

"You just—well, why would you ever come back." Spot tried to laugh it all off but when he caught Jack's eye he knew he'd touched on something.

"It's nice of you all, not asking any questions." They both drank from their bottles of beer. "I know that what I did—"

"We know, Jack." The two turned as a little girl ran up to Spot, tugging on his fingers rougly. He bent, silently allowing the child to climb onto his back before standing. He turned back to Jack. "Jacky boy, meet this little one, Makenna. Makenna, this here's my friend Jack."

"Hiya Mister Jack." Jack laughed as she offered a little pink palm for him to shake.

"Makenna, what a pretty name."

She beamed at the compliment, leaning her head closer to her father's so that they knocked lightly. "Can you say thank you, Makenna." Spot prodded.

"Thank ya Mister Jack."

"Please, call me Jack."

"Daddy—"

"Yessum?" Spot tried to look at her from her perch on his back, straining his neck as she leaned over herself.

"Brenna said that," The girl cupped her two hands against Spot's ear, whispering as quietly as she could.

"Really? You don't say. Jeepers!" The two laughed, two pairs of eyes squinting into identical wrinkles. "Go tell Brenna that I tink she's pulling yer leg." The girl squirmed to the ground, fixing her dress before running off into the corner where Molly and Brenna were thoroughly engrossed with something of Mush's design.

Jack shook his head. "Spot Conlon! Why didn't you tell me. I thought fer sure I'd have ya as an allie, what with all these marrieds around." He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, where's the crazy woman who tied you down then?" He searched the crowd, unawares that everyone's slow fade into silence was because of his loud ruckus.

They whispered and coughed while listening to Spot's response. "Heya Bryce." He smiled briefly, accepting the little boy as Kit handed him off, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly in passing. Jack caught her eye, his silly grin still wide and unawares, and she couldn't help shaking her head in annoyance. "You remember Artemis, don'tcha Jack?"

"Artemis? Sure." He chuckled. "She's something Spot, always used ta give you'se the run around." He finished off this bottle. "Where is she?"

Bryce stuck a thumb in his mouth, curling into Spot's shoulder protectively while staring at Jack with wide blue eyes. "She died, Jack. Couple years back, when Bryce was born."

Jack ceased tickling the boy's belly, catching Spot's small sad smile before scanning the rest of the room. Heads whipped back into conversation not wanting to be caught eavesdropping as Jack took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "Spot, I'se didn't—I'se sorry. She was, well, she was a great gal. Real great for you, I can see."

"Yea," Spot mused softly, "Yea, we had some good times. Molly looks just like her."

The little girl heard her name and waved, the rest of the conversation lost to ears for the better. "I see that now." Jack mumbled.

"Still hurts and all, but I thank God, the kids—" He tickled Bryce just as Jack had been attempting moments before, this time illiciting a shrill boyish giggle from his son. That pure childish laughter seemed to allow for the rest of the room to ease back into friendly conversation, the noise slowly creeping up to where it had been before the incident.

Jack felt ridiculous, partly annoyed at David and Sadie for not warning him—especially mad at Kit for not saving him when she'd known full well what a fool he was making himself to be. But mostly at himself, this just reinforcing his absence over the past ten years, and his selfish decision to return.

He turned back to the crowd and was aware of the eyes watching as he crossed the room, pulling out a seat at the table and about to sit.

"No Jack." Emma, ever the hostess, swooped down upon him. "Not here."

As she led him towards the head of the table, everyone else seemed to take their que, grabbing their own chairs—and children—and settling around the table. "You're at the head of the table, Jack." Skittery raised his glass, just reaching his own seat. Food had been placed on the table in great spreads, making the occasion look like a feast; a feast for kings who would return to run down tenements at the end of the night.

Jack fell back into his chair, forcing the appreciative smile that played on his lips, raising his own glass as they toasted to each other.

"To Jack!" Les shouted, the others chorusing enthusiastically.

"Jack's back!" Little Tommy Higgins pipped from his mother's lap, glowing in the laughter that followed.

Jack choked down his drink, catching out of the corner of his eye the way Kit watched him, sipping ever so delicatly on the edge of her glass, a smile visible through it all. He flushed red and looked away, having already read the look in her eyes, dark eyes that laughed at his anxiety. Out of everyone from his past he knew she could read him better than the rest. And it had seemed that over the years, her skills had only grown more precise.

Thankfully, despite being at the head of the table, the night's conversations focused little on Jack. Stories were retold as in every reunion situation, and from his position Jack could watch all his old friends interact, many still maintaining their quirks from years earlier. He was sitting with David on his right and Mush on his left, watching as David rambled on too much, Race's loud voice calling for him to pipe down from the other end of the table.

Skittery and Emma's wonderful dinner was consumed quickly; plates were cleared and the children were excused to return to their games, running around the darkened restaurant with obvious familiarity. Coffee and dessert seemed to appear magically and conversations quieted some from the energy of dinner. Jack was listening to Mush explain about his goals to run for public office when Molly popped up from underneath the table, a piece of paper in her small hand. Mush cleared a space on the table in front of him and placed his daughter onto his lap before pulling a pencil from his pocket. He doodled the quick image of a girl walking a small dog, all the while continuing the detailed explanation of New York City politics.

"You learned to draw while I was gonna, didn't ya Mush." His friend shrugged, handing off his sketch to his daughter.

"Well, you'se learned to write while you were gone, Jack." Offered Emma while placing a large pie of some sort on the table.

The rest of his friends seemed to agree, turning their attention back to Jack. "David read us all those stories of yours." Crutchy smiled.

Sadie placed her mug of coffee on the table, holding Jack's eyes. "They really were quite beautiful…"

"Say, what ever happened, in the end? Last I remember, Sullivan was sitting pretty on his fortune."

"Yea, but he'd conned over his old partners, taking dere share of the money. And they were coming afta him!" Les reminded through a forkful of pie, berries of some kind already in the corners of his lips.

"So, did he run, Jack? Or stay in Frisco and face 'im?" Race's eyebrows remained raised, waiting for an answer.

Jack laughed uneasily. "Well, ya know, I never did ask Race. But den, we were hopping trains together, so I'm guessing that he ended up running."

"Why hop trains when you got all that money waiting in some fancy bank for ya?" Spot asked.

He knew everyone was watching him, waiting for some answer, but he couldn't look up from his plate, intensely shoveling pie into his mouth. He heard a chair scrap away from the table and looked up just as Kit walked away. "Too risky, I guess." He was thankful for Skittery's rescue answer, pushing around the rest of the food on his place, suddenly not as hungry as before. He set his fork aside in the end as his friend continued to search for an answer. "He was probably waiting it out until everyone forgot 'bout im. Then, he could set himself up someplace inconspicuous like, and none be the wiser."

Jack raised his eyes. It sounded like the perfect plan.

--

The night usually ended with her on the back stoop of Tibby's, staring out into the familiar darkness. Very little had changed over ten years, a slightly depressing thought for Kit especially as she began the sick replay of events in her mind. She remembered so vividly the trepidation she'd felt during the entire meeting—even at thirteen she sensed such things—and how she'd watched Jack so closely throughout the night, only to have him slip away at the last second, right when Sadie was grabbing everyone's coats, when everyone was getting ready to go back home. That's when she'd realized he was missing and when she'd known the worst was about to happen.

Over the years, in a situation very similar to the one she was in right at that moment, she'd look up and try to create an entirely different memory. Sometimes she'd picture Jack sitting right next to her, laughing in his easy way, joking about whatever silly trick Skittery had played that day or teasing her as she grew older as all the other newsies had. Other nights, she'd stare into the darkness long enough so that her mind started playing tricks and she'd imagine Jack walking right out of the shadows, back to her, as if he'd only stepped out for a bit of air. If she was feeling particularly gloomy, she'd having a fighting match in her mind, yelling all the questions she'd stored inside her heart over the years.

In a sick way, with the city asleep around her, she preferred living in her head—if only for a brief moment.

On that night, before she could begin her dreaming, the back door opened and the odd cross over of her mind and reality caused something inside of Kit to snap. She shuffled to her right as he grabbed a spot next to her on the railing, staring out into the darkness as she had been doing.

"Whatcha thinking about, kid?" He began to speak and she turned her face away, as if the sound burned her skin.

This is what she'd been imaging all those years, just to have him next to her, and now that it was real, she couldn't think of anything to say. That ever lurking irrational part of her mind took over. "I can't believe it…back in New York…back at Tibby's of all places…"

"Yea, and considering da last time I was here was…" Jack spoke without thinking, realizing the awkwardness of the situation when it was too late.

"The night you left."

Her voice was flat and it shocked him out of his daze. "How'd you know that?" He asked, fearing where the conversation seemed to be heading.

She was staring out into the darkness, leaning one forearm against the railing while her other hand rested gently on her cheek. She was tracing that scar again, a gesture he'd caught her doing the past couple days when she seemed lost in thought. From the angle, only her profile was visible but she turned to look at Jack when he asked, her hand still on her cheek, her eyes hollow. "The newsie…"

"I thought for all these years that you'd said. "_Kit,_ do yourself a favor.." now I realize you just said kid." She turned back towards the surrounding city night and Jack was able to breath, no longer under the scrutiny of those threatening eyes.

He hung his head. "If I'da known it was you..." He whispered, "I certainly wouldn't a hit ya, and I wouldn't have left the way I did."

Her hands grabbed the railing, pushing her body away so that they were fully extended, and gradually turning white from the strength of her grip. "Well, good thing you didn't know."

He coughed, unsure of what else to say. "Sure."

It was apparent now that her behavior the past couple weeks related directly to his disappearance. And knowing that she'd been the newsie who'd tried to stop him from leaving; knowing that she still felt betrayed. He raced through his mind, trying to come up with the right apology.

"You weren't supposed to come back." Her voice sliced through the silence, stabbing him in the chest. "Jack, you weren't supposed to come back. You told me to forget ya and I did. But Les! David! Sadie! You weren't there for the wedding. For anyone's wedding. Or the babies. The celebrations…" She had let go of the railing with her left hand, gesturing wildly towards him while the other supported her. "But they always talked about you. David always read those ridiculous stories."

Jack ran his hand through his hair, realizing he had to get her to calm down before her temper got too out of hand. "Look kid,"

"I ain't a kid no more!" He cringed at his poor choice of words. "I can thank _you_ for that. I'd still be a newsie if you'da stayed. I'da followed you until I was penniless and broken. We all would have. But you left and that was enough for me to see—all my life I've only been pretending." He turned away from the truth that he'd blocked from his mind for so long, but she pulled him back so that their eyes locked. "Tell me. Why'd you come back? And when are you leaving next?"

He hunched his shoulders, surprised at how much he towered over her; she didn't seem to notice. "What're you talking about?"

"You're suffocating in there, Jack. Not even a week and I can just see you starting to squirm all over again…" She jabbed at his chest with a forceful finger.

He was getting frustrated with her questions, a part of him knowing that they were going to be asked eventually; he just didn't expect them from her. "I ain't leaving, Kit. This is it, I'm back. Realized New York's just the place for me afta all."

She turned away from him at that moment, pacing the small stoop area twice, stopping with her back to his at the far end. "Well then fuck you, Jack!" She whirled around at that moment, stalking back to grip the rail as if it sustained her. "Fuck you and all your troubles!"

"What?" His own anger was flared by the insult.

"You heard me! You're a coward and a liar and…"

His voice boomed over hers. "Did you forget Kit? Did you forget how everything after the strike just went back to the way it was?" She narrowed her eyes at the stupid question. "So what's wrong with wanting a change of scene? With realizing that there was something better and that I didn't have to just take what I was given!" Jack disliked the strange throw back to his seventeen year old self. Standing there, he couldn't help the old rush of feelings that he'd associated with that time in his life. And looking at Kit, watching the way her features twisted in anger, he realized that she felt all of those same feelings.

"Did you find it?" She hissed. "Find what you were looking for—cause it doesn't seem like it to me. You're back at the bottom, Kelly."

"I tried. That's better than sitting around here."

"See that's where you're wrong. I made a new life with what I was given…you ran away! You left us! You're just as bad as everyone else in this damn city who puts us down and…" Reacting solely on his raging emotions, Jack grabbed Kit forcefully by her shoulders, pulling her close. He expected her to back away; it was his only physical defense against a woman playing with his emotions and in the past it had worked to defuse their anger. But Kit, chin held high, face framed with wild curls that frizzed in the odd nighttime haze, and breathing heavily from her own rage, seemed to laugh at him. She pursed her lips and smiled at the same time, mocking his attempt and insulting his choice of physical abuse. "Do it," she teased, turning that scarred cheek every so slightly towards him. "Hit me again."

But at that moment, with her face so close to his, the raw emotion between them sparking and mixing as their battered breath did, he felt more like placing his hands on either side of her face and smashing his lips against hers. He let her go, defeated, confused, and overwhelmed by the emotion of the entire situation. "I'm sorry, Kit." His arms hung limply at his side and he looked away. "I don't know what else to say."

He left her there, gripping the railing with both hands. She began to sink to her knees, whatever composure she'd managed earlier breaking as her shoulders began to shake with sobs. He had reached the back entrance when she choked one last time.

"You weren't supposed to come back."

--

AN: Thought you could get away without a note from me, did ya? Uh huh, I've got some important questions for ya—Hopefully Kit is growing on ya, she's a fiercem thing to behold...where's that from? Anyway...all the newsies, ain't they cute. All grown up. Don't worry, they're sticking around, they gotta figure out what Jack's been doing all this time. Anyone have any ideas? Sweetface Sullivan makin' sense? I can't just come out and tell ya everything, but if things aren't clear, let me know and I'll be sure to clarify in upcoming chapters.

One last thing...if you've got some time on your hand, and a copy of 'On My Own' from Les Miz on your computer, listen to it on repeat while reading that last scene between Kit and Jack. That's what I was doing while writing it. It's rather amusing...

So request/review/rejoice—it's almost Thanksgiving! Which means eating deliciousness and watching movies on TV all day (not football!).

And Teepot finally seeing the Prestige! Yea, I'll have to let you know what I thought.

Now: THANK YOUS!

Heavenly Princess: I bow to you, thanks for the review! Hey...I rhyme.

Dreamless-Mermaid: Can't wait for another review!

Smiley Cad: Hey, long time no see!

XlittlexItalyx: Hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for the review.

Maddiecake: I'm glad you like Kit, she's growing into something fierce I feel.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

--

"Jacky boy, got yourself a visitor." From the bottom of the caisson, the shadow cast from the overcast sun obscured the face of whomever was yelling down the shaft. Jack thought nothing of it—Spot had called him Jacky boy that first day and the name had stuck.

Still staring towards the surface, the silhouetted figure disappeared and Jack was left watching a threatening sky of clouds slowly inching their way across the sky. He remained knee deep in muck just staring up at that sky and wondering when he'd been able to tell the difference.

Years ago, up on the roof of the Jacobs' old building, Sarah had told him that no matter where he was, the sky always remained the same, with the same sun and same stars. And he'd believed her, partly because he was smitten, mostly because he wanted _her_ to be smitten. And technically speaking, she was correct. Same sun, same stars, same clouds.

But at some point in his travels he'd learned to read them differently. Just watching those clouds threaten to kick up a storm, he knew that they had a couple more hours before the rain came. Out on the open plains, he would have run for cover, surrounded my so much mud would have certainly been a death wish. He took one last look at the city sky, still startled that he no longer viewed the world through the eyes of a city boy, and hooked his arms onto the wooden frame surrounding the ditch.

Climbing to the top, he wondered who could possibly be stopping by the construction site at this time of day—although sometimes in the afternoon the other guys had their girls stop by with lunch.

Jack smiled at the idea as he fixed the cap on his brow. He didn't have a girl.

He paused half way at a new thought. _No, he wouldn't. _Another guy climbed past him, ready to take his place on the line and Jack tried to act casual. _I told him never outside the bank…_

He could hear Spot's voice as he got closer to the surface, moving now with a renewed sense of purpose, but the person on the other end of the conversation was speaking too softly for the response to be heard. "What's this, no sandwich for me…yea well, tell Sadie next time that us Brooklyn men have to eat too, ya know."

His head peaked over the edge and he squinted into the sudden light, surprised to see the none too pleased Kit. He raise his eyebrows in surprise and was about to throw his leg over the edge when his boot missed the last rung of the make shift ladder, his head slipping below immediately afterwards.

"Jack!" Kit lunged forward, stepping onto the waist high lip and leaning from her waist into the pit. She wasn't exactly sure what construction was occurring below but she knew the drop wouldn't be pleasant. To her embarrassment her voice echoed over the construction site and as soon as she ducked into the shaft, Jack popped back up, feet solidly placed on the final wooden beam. They almost knocked heads and for a moment, still bent at the waist awkwardly, she just stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry yourself sweetheart, Jack's got nine lives." Spot rested his elbow on the railing surrounding the shaft as Kit tried to regain some composure, offering her hand to Jack in the end. He gripped it with a small smile, slightly embarrassed himself before hopping over the final edge. "He's already bumped his pretty little head on that there railing five times."

"Thanks Spot, go ovah there and supervise…or whatevah it is you'se doin." Jack waved his friend away before more insults could be thrown.

Kit glanced down at her hand and the thin film of sweat and dirt that Jack had left her. Annoyed with the whole situation—being in Brooklyn when she thought she was going to the paper, being with Jack when she thought she'd be picking David's brain about putting in an article about the school, being at the end of Spot's none too hilarious joke when she wanted to appear annoyed and aloof—she turned to Spot still standing next to her and Jack and ran her dirty hand right down the front of his clean shirt.

He followed her hand, dropping his chin as she spanned the entire length of his chest. Satisfied with the result she clapped her clean hands together before turning away with a smirk. "Goily, I— " After staring at her back for the count of ten and being thoroughly ignored, he walked off in a huff, mumbling under his breath while trying his best to clean his shirt. Kit seemed in the least bit concerned for her safety making Spot that much more annoyed.

Jack laughed along with some of the other guys hanging around, before turning to address Kit and get to the bottom of why she was there in the first place. "So—" He realized that she wasn't paying attention with her head half way down the shaft, one handing holding onto the rail to steady herself while the other waved to those still at the bottom. "Hey kid, kid, whatcha doing?"

"Here Jack," With the free hand she reached behind her, waving at nothing but air until she decided to just point to the brown bag on the ground. "I brought you lunch."

Jack noticed the small bag and opened it while it still rested on the ground. "Really?" Inside he spied a neatly wrapped sandwich and an apple. Not exactly his ideal lunch, but his empty stomach growled at the sight.

"Well, actually, Sadie tricked me into bringing you lunch."

"Tricked you?" Jack asked, still eyeing the sandwich warily.

"Yea, I thought we were going to visit David at the office. What—wait, is that Andy, hey, Andy!"

"And you didn't realize when you crossed the Brooklyn Bridge?" He chuckled.

"It was too late then. Do you want it? Cause Spot was eyeing it earlier and it would certainly help me in his good graces after messing his shirt and all." Kit lifted her head out of the caisson slightly, just enough to make brief eye contact with Jack before ducking back under again.

"No, I'll keep it to myself." Jack answered, pulling out the sandwich and beginning the unwrapping when he heard the giggles from a group of people on the other side of the site. One guy was pointing in their direction, while two or three girls laughed behind their hands. Jack thought nothing of it until he noticed a couple of the other guys shaking their heads and staring oddly also. "Hey, wait," He turned just in time to catch Kit lift one leg off the ground and lean further into the shaft. In surprise, Jack grabbed at her ankle, another round of hilarious giggles sounding from the previous group. "What're you doing. Get down from there."

Kit didn't feel like arguing, although she kicked off Jack's hand immediately, ignoring his offering for help when she turned around and hopped off the slight lip above the ground. Patting her hands on her skirt she looked around her.

Jack noticed that she spotted the odd faces of the others but if offended, did not react in the slightest. He bit into the sandwich in his hand, not wasting anymore of his break. "I didn't realize Spot found you a laboring job with the city." Kit sat down next to him on the lip of concrete she'd been standing on a moment earlier. Her hands fell into her lap, hiding themselves in the folds of her skirt while Jack chewed audibly to her left.

"Well, if you talked to me for more than five minutes, maybe we could share a few things." He said with his mouthful, swallowing and smiling smugly. Before she could respond, he took another huge bite of his sandwich and chewed through the smile.

She stood up quickly, turning to lean against the rail one last time. Just when he feared she may resume her curious perusing, she took a couple steps back. "Just thinking—falling down into that muck hole and drowning in city sewer shit would be the worst way to die." She clapped a hand on his shoulder leaving a clear mark of dirt from her own palm. "Have a nice day, Kelly."

Jack watched her leave, mouth mid chew from the shock of her comment and the swagger of her retreat. She exited the dig site, ignoring the whistles of the previous oggling group of workers, her chin raising slightly as she side stepped one who offered her a hand up onto the sidewalk. On the far side of the street, she stopped next to Sadie and Spot.

He dropped the brown paper bag to the ground, the apple tucked in his back pockets as he jogged to catch up with his friends. He ignored the calls of the other guys working on his shift—being close friends with the super and all, he figured he'd skip out and start his weekend a little early. As he got closer to the trio, he caught the end of their conversation.

"Real nice, Sadie. Who woudda thought dat yer innocent mind could craft such a scheme." Spot teased Kit, bumping her shoulder with his own.

"You're rubbing off on me, Spot."

"Apparently." They turned as Jack entered their circle, still working on finishing his sandwich. "Spot, I thought I'd walk my visitors back to Manhattan."

"Really, wit three more hours on the clock?"

Jack handed him the rest of his sandwich. "Call it a welcome back present."

"I thought the _job_ was a welcome back present." Spot responded, hesitating a moment long enough for Jack to reach for the apple with his other hand and add it to the bargain. Both items were accepted with a little smirk from Spot, settling the issue.

"We're fine, really…" Annoyed with Jack's antics and Spot's endless stomach. Kit shuffled her feet.

Kit began to protest but Sadie silenced her by looping her arm through Jack's. "How kind, Mr. Kelly. Kit here has to run off to the school this afternoon, so I'd love your company back home." They waved goodbye to Spot, his reply muffled by intense chewing as he returned to the site. "But we may have to stop at that there diner on the corner so you can freshen up a bit."

Jack agreed and ran in to use the restroom while Sadie and Kit waited on the sidewalk. The breeze was starting to pick up and Kit looked towards the sky. "I hope we don't get caught in the rain on the way back…" Sadie mused, joining Kit in stance.

Both heads peering up into the sky turned as Jack exited, "Oh, we've got maybe forty, fifty minutes ta get back before this rain starts." He mused, rubbing two clean palms against one another.

Kit gave him a look, rolling her eyes but keeping her comments about Jack's predictions to herself. He noticed, but turned to Sadie with a little shrug. "Well, let's be off then."

"Oh Jack," Sadie chuckled to herself, "Oh dear, you've got a nice little bump…"

Jack gently touched where his hat had been pushed up further on his forehead, revealing the nicely forming welt from his previous work day. Sadie reached her own fingers, surprising him so that they bumped. "Sorry, sorry…" His features furrowed in pain.

Walking down the street, Sadie hid her giggles behind her hand while Jack tried to adjust his cap to best cover the injury. Kit couldn't help but smirk also—the way his cap sat, off to the side and a little too high as to not squish the bump, would have been endearing on anyone else. He caught her staring and she abruptly returned a frown to her face and looked away.

As they made small talk about that mornings events they entered onto Brooklyn's busiest boulevard, the crowds quickly making it hard to walk three across. After dodging oncoming pedestrians and street vendors, Kit dropped behind the other two, walking comfortably in silence. This way she could pout to herself and add little to the conversation already in progress, the awkward walking the perfect excuse.

But Jack seemed to have other plans, trying to spread out at a couple points to include Kit in the trio. She gave in, stepping in between him and Sadie, but when he faced the same problem she'd had, traffic bumped him back and she retreated to the third position. They danced around in this awkward way for the rest of the walk, across the Brooklyn Bridge and into the Lower East Side by mid afternoon.

"Well, I'm off this way." Kit clapped her hands on her skirt, glad to be rid of them, despite Sadie's constant air of good composure. She knew that they had to turn right to get back to the apartment, and although she could follow them for most of the way, she wanted to meander her way to the lodging house.

"Come back to the house, Kit and at least grab an umbrella." Sadie suggested, trying to control her skirts as they whipped in the wind.

Turning into the gusts, Kit took a deep breath as wind enveloped her. "I'll be quick." She insisted. "It'll only take me twenty minutes, there and back." She took off without waiting for a reply.

"Don't run!" Sadie yelled after her, the ladylike advice lost in another strong wind.

"Don't worry, she'll make it." Jack glanced towards the sky, still unthreatened by the darkening clouds and turned back to the bustling city streets. As he walked, hands in his pockets, he could feel Sadie smiling on him. "So Sadie…"

"So Jack…" They shared a goofy grin. "Settled in okay?"

"Sure, sure. I'm used to it by now. I can adjust pretty quickly."

Jack knew that even if Sadie didn't exactly believe his little shrug she was too polite to push the issue, settling instead for simply adding her two sense and letting it drop. "Yea, but this ain't adjusting to something new, Jack." She offered her customary advice. "This is new and old all together." He said nothing, hands still deep in his pockets as he watched the sky. His brow was furrowed as he strained his neck. Sadie wondered if he'd also adjusted to being surrounded by silence. He spoke so much more carefully now and whether or not it was a result of getting older and wiser, or his travels, or both, she couldn't be quite sure. "Spot told me about your…discussion, with Kit."

"Oh he did, did he? How'd he find out about that one?" He seemed geniuenly surprised.

"You know Spot. Just because he ain't a newsie no more, doesn't mean he don't know the goings on a' everybody." She broke her train of thought to say hello to a woman passing. "That and I think Kit told him."

"Really? They that close?"

"It's strange, ain't it. But I think when you left…well, they both sort of seemed to know about it ahead of time. Since then, they like to keep each otha informed. She helps him out a lot, with the children…" She glanced out of the corner of her eye, wary that she was bringing up too much.

"Who would a thought." He mumbled in reply, regretting the slight edge it held. In an attempt to backpeddle, he draped an arm around her shoulder, walking as they used to as kids.

"Look, you know that David and I aren't pushing ya for an explanation. Most everybody else is just glad your back and we'll listen to whatever exciting stories you've got to tell us. But Kit…just give her some time."

"She seemed pretty angry, Sadie." He remembered more of the tears than the anger, but kept that to himself.

"She is, was, angry that is…I'm not sure. But when you left, well, a lot of things changed with her. With all of us, obviously, but with her the most."

"David started saying, the other day. How'd you mean?"

Sadie smiled sadly at her hands. "She went a little wild, got into trouble, you remember how she could be, pickpocketing and the like." They turned the corner and fought against the wind until reaching the other side of the street. "In the end, she went in with da bulls 'round 15 years old. We didn't see her for a couple years afta that."

Jack was shocked, stopping even in the middle of the sidewalk to make sure he'd heard her correctly. The expression on her face confirmed it and he shook his head. "What? Ya didn't try and get her out?"

"Jack, David and I had just gotten married! We were working. Can you imagine yourself, a married man, breaking some kid out of the refuge? David woulda lost his job at the paper…besides, Les looked for her of course, asked around to see if anyone a heard of her. But she wasn't there. Afta a couple days they sent her to the girls orphanage…"

"She gave them that much trouble?" Jack smiled ruefully. "I didn't realize, I mean…when she'd finally get out?"

"We saw her again around the time she turned eighteen. By then she'd sorted out a lot of things and was still at the orphanage, actually helping teach some of the classes there."

They were getting closer to the apartment, the area now becoming more familiar to Jack. "She was always real sharp, reading everything Kloppman found for her." He remembered.

"She'd gotten in real good with some of the nuns there—I think they thought she wanted to, ya know, take a formal vow…" she trailed off into laughter. "Bout three years ago is when she moved in with us, thank goodness."

"Is that when she opened the school at the lodging house?"

"It took about a year after that, maybe more, but she'd been planning it all along. She had to really fight for the space and money for everything…" Sadie paused to buy some vegetables from a pushcart, tucking them into the bag that hung in the crook of her elbow. "In the end I think she ended up finding some fancy ladies society uptown to support the program. You know how they like to drop down every now and then and make it look like they're helping us folks."

They continued to meander, the streets cluttered in the way they always are before a big storm; vendors were packing up, women and children were scurrying after a day of errands, and shops were shuttering the windows. Sadie turned to make sure Jack was following her through the crowd. "You should ask her about it some time." She insisted. "Kit doesn't talk much about being in the orphanage. She apologized once, for behaving the way she did. Said that all she'd wanted was for you to come back and take her with you." She stopped then on the corner, forcing Jack to stop also and hold her gaze.

He sighed heavily, knowing that she was watching closely for his response. "I dunno Sadie, what else am I to say? I can't change what I did."

"I know."

"But things'll get better. You gotta believe me—things will get better."

Sadie smirked at the emotion in his voice. "We don't need things to get better Jack…"

"But I do. I need you and David and Les and Kit, things need to be better for all you'se. And I'm telling you, I'm promising…quick," Jack paused as the wind shifted suddenly. He grabbed Sadie's elbow and tugged her into the closest store, ignoring her questioning eyes until they were safely sheltered "…it's gonna rain."

Outside, the streets echoed.

--

Although Kit hadn't heard Jack's correct prediction, she was certainly caught in the rain, soaked through by the time she got to the lodging house. Kloppman offered her a change of clothes—"Like when you'se were younger."—but Kit politely declined; pulling on a pair of men's trousers was too much of a regression in the area of female ettiquette, even for her. Instead, she tried to dry a few items on the small boiler in the classroom, shivering slightly at her desk despite the machine's warmth.

Clutching her ink pen, she began the task of completing her memos. She had to write a letter to Mrs. Stienhardt and the women of the Children's Aid Society, asking for the fifth time that month for their continued support of the Newsboy Lodging House School. Next she indulged her current fantasy and composed a letter to the head offices of Columbia University, expelling the wonderful talents of her students, explaining the school and situation, and encouraging their support with the formation of a scholarship program for one newsboy a year, beginning with the immensely brilliant Les Jacobs. Finally, she crafted a 'to-the-point' article for the Sun, hoping beyond hope that it would result in one of those further developed exposes that the public were so fond of nowadays. By the end, her fingers were numb from the cold and the sun had begun to set. At the very least, she tried to cheer her spirits by noting that her hair was almost dry.

She dropped her pen on the small neat pile of letters, losing herself in the dreary classroom. Every now and then she'd sit at her desk, run her hands along the hardwood surface and realize that this was her life. She wasn't dreaming, she wasn't wishing—she was living.

She was teaching, to be more exact. And what an accident that had been.

For some reason, these past couple weeks had included a lot of these reveries and she couldn't help but relate them to Jack's sudden reappearance. Having him back reminded her of those tumultus years after he'd left and how lucky she'd ended up. People in this city took advantage of girls in her situation; she was happy that in the end she'd simply ended up with a slap on the wrist and a roof above her head.

Sure, the orphanage had seemed like the worst kind of prison that first day she'd stepped off the streets. But quickly she realized how broken she'd become with Jack's disappearance and the ability to close herself up in the classroom (the nuns simply thinking they'd enlightened her to the wonders of their God) was a welcomed convenience. So she'd begun a slow rebuilding, reevaluating her place in the crazy New York world.

Her only regret was the time she'd lost with Les, Sadie and David. Many nights she'd fretted and lost sleep, shaming herself for being so selfish; she knew they were worried but still she remained holed up on her own. When she was ready, she'd find them again and hope at that time that they'd forgive her. Her deepest dread was that they'd think she'd left just as Jack had.

She pushed away from her desk, walking around the classroom and preparing for the next day. The task usually excited her for the another lesson, a way to rejuvenate her for the challenging task of teaching. But at that moment she resented the hold it had on her; she could never leave this place as she wanted and lead her own life. Instead, she had to settled with preparing those in a situation similar to hers, so that they in turn could live. Weeks ago she hadn't felt these emotions so strongly as she did at that moment. Again, she blamed it on Jack and his return, his appearance proof that he'd achieved what she never would be able to.

Pulling on still damp clothing, she chastised herself for falling back into the rut of blaming her problems on Jack. That was another advantage of the orphanage—despite her breakdown days before, she'd learned how to forgive him.

She paced around the room quickly, one last time before switching off the lights and locking the door. Walking down the corridor she could hear the sound of rain growing louder, until she reached the front door and saw the sheets with her own eyes. She kissed Crutchy quickly on his cheek, saying a quick goodbye before slipping out the door just as that night's crew of newsies began to return.

"Heya Ms. Callahan! Heya Ms. Kit!" They called. "Why you running around in the rain, fo? You gone crazy, or something?"

Simply waving to the chorus of boys, some her students and some just aware of her by reputation, she hunched her shoulders and raced through the rain. Large quarter sized drops landed on her face and lashes, soaking her curls to her cheeks. She knew that Sadie would have a fit when she returned, but that was enough a distraction for her at the moment. She could let her friend fuss over her clothes, a warm plate of supper and maybe a quick bath.

Her musings about actually acting on her forgiveness could be left for another day.

AN: So last chapter was something special for me...which sort of explains why I was wary of posting this next chapter. I wanted to really make this chapter tight, because I was afraid that last chapter's lackluster reviews somehow reflected my inability to truly express what was important about the last post. So yea, that's my reasoning for the late post. Sorry...

Also, I read somewhere that doesn't allow shout outs anymore?! Anyone know the truth? Until I get a conflicting report I'm gonna have to forgot those. Which sucks, cause they're fun to write and important so that you readers pinches cheeksfeel all the love you deserve.

Anyway...saw the Prestige! So that I don't spoil anything, email me if you wanna discuss that crazy movie!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--

"Wake up, Kelly." The steam from the plate beneath his chin caught him off guard and he opened his eyes suddenly. It was piled with pancakes, potatoes, sausage and bacon, all smothered in some sort of syrup. He grabbed a fork blindly, blinking the fog from his eyes and shoveling whatever he'd managed to spear into his mouth. The heat filled his stomach and he didn't even bother to chew the next bite. Skittery chuckled at his friend's messy chin before pushing him a cup of coffee and a napkin.

"Thanks Skitts." He wiped and sipped, pausing simply to switch the fork to his left hand so that he could add more sugar and cream. Skittery refused to add the amounts he knew Jack liked, teasing that he drank caramel instead of coffee. But Jack had had his fair share of black wilderness brew, grounds included, and he jumped at the chance to sweeten the bitter memories. The caffeine hit the back of his throat and he shuddered.

"Spot got you working the night shift again this week, huh?" Jack nodded between bites. "Tough luck."

"It ain't so bad." He insisted, gracing his friend with a view of his face before turning back to eating.

"If you say so." Skittery mumbled, glad to see Jack eating heartily. Even if he insisted the work was okay, Jack was starting to slim some and the circles underneath his eyes were growing darker. Though every one of his friends worked themselves raw, Skittery liked to think he could cure their ails with a warm meal and he'd been feeding Jack every morning after his night shift without the desired result.

He turned to help another customer unaware that Jack's frantic shoveling shielded a frantic mind. He'd lied when he'd told Skittery it wasn't absolute horrible rotten work to be knee deep in mud or wading in a sewer at two in the morning when every other one of the city's vermin was down their also. It was also slightly misleading to say that Spot had him working there. Jack hadasked for the placement, after he knew it paid more and after he realized that a simple shift during normal hours did not push him over exhaustion. In reality, that was what he wanted—hard back breaking work that stimulated no part of his mind, thus allowing him to fall into a deep sleep. If he dreamt in this state of unconsciousness, all he remembered when he woke were the physical aches and pains.

He was trying to rub one such knot out of his shoulders when Skittery passed quickly and refilled his mug of coffee. Jack frowned, watching as the liquid darkened his perfect ratio of sugar, cream and coffee. He was forced to place his fork down to make the appropriate adjustments, all the while still kneading the nape of his neck.

Skittery returned by the time Jack had taken a satisfied sip, avoiding any amount of scolding that morning. He rested his elbows on the counter, nodding to a pair of regulars who slinked towards their table in the back.

"You're gonna make it to the party next week though, ain't ya?" He asked, grabbing menus and place settings. He left to set the table for the men, returning a second later to place the same order they got every morning.

As he grabbed two mugs and his pitcher of hot coffee, Jack made to cover his own mug with his hand. "Sure, sure." He realized his silly assumption and reached for his napkin instead. By the time Skittery poured two fresh cups and delivered them to the table, Jack was feeling more awake. "I'll be there. I think Spot said I got one more week a night duty."

The door to the kitchen swung open, the sounds of machines buzzing filling the restaurant as Emma slipped out. With a thud, the door shut, the noise disappeared and it was relatively quiet once again. She smiled at Jack, resting a stack of plates on one hip and Ruthie on the other. At the same time the two men in front of her reached for one of the two, Skittery stowing the plates under the counter and Jack swinging Ruthie over the counter. The little girl had reached for him also, clapping her hands when he settled her on his lap.

"Ain't we a pair a old folks, Jack," she smiled at her husband. "Me and Skittery been waiting for this there party for weeks! First time we been out since you were all here couple weeks ago."

Jack laughed at her antics, reaching around Ruthie to grab more forkfuls of food. He and Ruthie had a happy routine of sitting with eachother now, just observing the world from that position. She didn't fuss much and didn't bother him for more than a comfortable lap and a chest to rest her head on. He'd come quite adept at eating around her, sharing the occassional boyish laugh with Skittery if something accidentally dropped into the girl's baby curls.

They were just about to enjoy one of those moments when the bell over Tibby's front door rang, annoucing the entrance of a large pile of vegetables. The dolley they were being pushed on bounced down the first couple steps and in the roughness of their handling, miraculously remained stacked on top of one another. The tower settled on the ground, right by where the trio sat clustered around the counter.

"Heya." Mush stepped from behind his produce, pulling a hankerchief from his back pocket and wiping across his brow.

"Mush, you're a wonder with this thing…leavin' it in the middle of the store." Skittery walked around to grab the dolley himself, as Mush moved to the seat two away from Jack.

"Ignore him," Emma slide a hot cup of coffee across to him. "Have time for a cup?"

Mush nodded through his sip. "Missed quite a night last night, Jack." He clapped a weak hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack noticed how forced his customarily smile seemed. "Good thing to, Molly and Aaron stayed in your bed with Kit watching 'em. Katie was sick all night, fever and the like."

"Mush, you ain't serious!" Emma turned from her cleaning.

"Aw Emma, it was something awful. Sadie stayed with her all night. She was the only one who could keep the fever down. Katie just looked—well you know how strong she is. Day after the twins were born and she's up helping in the store. But I ain't never seen her like this." The cup rattled as he placed in onto its saucer. "And it was so sudden."

Emma and Mush quickly discussed the precautions Sadie had taken and the home remedies that had been applied. Skittery simply rolled the good Mush had dropped off into the back, to be unpacked at a later date. And Jack, inbetween sips of his coffee watched Mush tense his shoulders up to his ears. "Mush, why didn't ya call the doctah?"

Silence lingered as Skittery, Mush and Emma turned towards him with puzzled expressions. Slighted insulted, Mush scoffed, "Cause we can't afford no doctah, Jack. It ain't like the lodging house…dose nice nuns don't come see us, paid for by the state an all."

"Jack, knows that." Emma reassured, patting Mush's hand. "And Sadie knows more than any a those doctors do. She's birthed all our babies now hasn't she. And taken care of 'em too. Now, how is Katie doing this morning, Mush?"

"She's better, better." He let out a shaky sigh, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Jack who was pushing food around on his plate, silently scolding himself for such a ridiculous comment. More of those and people would be asking more question than he needed. He tuned back in to Mush's conversation. "But I made her stay in bed. The twins went with Kit to the school. And Les is helpin' me in the store, although I told 'im he shouldn't be missing school on account…"

"Let him help ya." Skittery interrupted, saving Mush from more of his worrisome rambles. "And thanks for bringing this produce down, you know it wasn't urgent and with Katie sick and all. You shouldn't a."

"I needed ta get out of there. And she wanted some a her tea."

"Did McGreedy's have it?" Emma asked, ready to fetch their own supply otherwise.

"Yes." He swallowed the last few drops of his coffee, and by the way his face twisted in surprise, it burned on the way down. Settling the cup back in its place he slid off the stool. "Well, I better get back. Skittery, let me know what you think a those greens. And Jack, I'm sorry I snapped at ya."

"It's alright, Mush. That's what happens when ya ask stupid questions. Now get back to your wife and tell her we wish her well." Their eye contact was brief but apologetic. "I'll be back later ta check if you'se two need anything."

"Thanks." Mush shuffled towards the door, shoulders obviously hunched until he noticed two women about to enter the restaurant. Always remembering his manners, he held open the door, allowing them to enter. They thanked him with small smiles and nods but Mush could only offer a meak smile.

His friends watched the exchange. "Shame." Skittery muttered, throwing his rag onto the counter in frustration.

"Katie'll pull through." Emma insisted, still staring out the window and watching Mush for as long as she could. "Like Mush said, she's the toughest out of all a us."

"Certainly got her hands full, the two of them. Those twins…" Jack glanced down at the child still relaxing in his lap, her two little palms resting on the counter, mimicking his.

Emma and Skittery laughed in agreement. "They have you watching them during the day, huh Jack?"

"Goodness no, but Sadie and David sure love 'em."

Skittery laughed. "They're getting their practice."

"Things going okay with them, Jack?" From her tidying, Emma glanced sideways at Jack, wanting to see his reaction when he answered her question.

"Uh huh." He chewed a mouthful of toast. "Though lately I don't see much of everyone, what with my work schedule and all. David and Kit are off before I get back most mornings…sometimes I see Les in the afternoon."

"They've done real nice for themselves, though Sadie thinks David works too hard at the paper." Emma added, still trying to push as lightly as she could.

"He's just working his way up." Skittery added. "Anyone can do it, David can. His mouth gets him into the same amount of good luck as bad, that's what I'se learned ovah the years."

"Just wait until he gets a baby, that'll settle him down. He won't have time to run after a story when he's running after a child." Emma countered, wanting Skittery to keep to himself so that she could get Jack talking. Kit had stopped by the other day and let slip a comment about Jack that had set Emma wondering about the two of them. She didn't mean to snoop, but it was the latest bit of news among their small group of friends.

Jack watched the couple talk fondly about their friends, the conversation turning towards family and relationships as usual. Unable to add his two sense to it all, he turned back to the food on his plate, less interested now that it had cooled to room temperature.

Emma saw him pushing around his sausage link, and took it as his own form of musing. "What do you think, Jack? Think things'll change if Sadie gets pregnant?" She filled him empty mug, bating him with her offer.

"Well, I suppose so…"

She pushed the large cylinder of sugar towards him. "They'd never kick you two out, though."

"Us two?" Jack watched Emma add the perfect amount of cream, her tricky feminine skills successfully pulling him in. She stirred the spoon in the mug quickly before his hands automatically reached for the perfect blend, sipping greedily.

"Yea, you and Kit, you round out their odd extended family."

Suddenly Jack realized the catch, returning his tained coffee to the counter and pulling at the collar of his shirt. He and Kit? "Suppose we'd leave, that'd be the right thing to do. Maybe me and Les could find a place." He tried to make it light at the end and was glad that both Skittery and Emma chuckled.

"Kit'll be the tough one." Skittery offered. "How are things with her, Jack. I heard she gave you a bit of an earful couple weeks back…ow!"

Jack noticed Emma's quick nudge to Skittery's side before groan of pain and he laughed despite his embarassment. "Oh you know, it's better, really." Two pairs of eyebrows reached for the ceiling as Ruthie squirmed in her seat. He dropped his chin to look at her and sure enough, she turned around also, peered up into his face, and turned back around, satisfied that she was indeed still sitting on the lap of the stranger who smelled of something new.

Jack turned back to Ruthie's parents. "We've moved beyond silent treat, straight into casual conversation, even a couple laughs at my jokes…" He tried to play it up comical. "Somedays sure, simple acquaint formality, but those days are few and far between now. I'm looking towards the end, my friends, back to the way it was." He finished with a hopeful goofy nod but received little in response.

"She'll never be how she was, Jack."

Skittery offered his piece of advice and allowed for silence could follow.

Emma smiled sadly also, not directly involved in what had happened, but aware through stories of how things had been. She hoped for both their sakes that they'd be friendly again."Want me to take Ruthie, Jack? So you can finish."

"Nah, she's fine." He mumbled. Satisfied with her daugher's infant musings, Emma returned to the kitchen, leaving Jack to grumbled over Skittery's less than encouraging remark. He watched his friend move from table to table, wiping down with quick one-two motions. He was just about to start at the far end of the counter when a customer at the opposite end gruffly requested the check. Jack turned at the abrupt voice, pausing the fork half way to his mouth. The bulk of the man was evident as he lumbered to his feet, standing at least half a foot above Skittery's head. A man like that you didn't forget and Jack couldn't remember seeing him around Tibby's in the past couple weeks. At this time of the morning, after the work crowd and before the early lunch rush, there were mostly regulars.

Jack caught the man's eye and quickly looked away, dropping his fork to his plate and causing more of a ruckus than he'd intended. He felt Ruthie jump from the sound and pretended to soothe her, ducking his head as best he could as the man walked by him on his way to the exit.

Skittery appeared at the counter now that Ruthie had begun to gurgle the precurser of a cry. Silently Jack returned her to her father, watching as his silly faces spread her cheeks into a grin. She settled on Skittery's hip and went back to being her peaceful self. Jack watched her eyes studying him, staring as only children could.

"You seen that man 'fore, Skitts?" His elbows rested on the counter while his chin sat in his hands.

In between refills, Skittery turned around. "Can't say I have, Jack. Though we get lots a customers in here."

"Don't seem like a man you forget."

"That's for sure." He watched the way Jack shifted to his left hand, dropping his right to slowly swirl the spoon in his coffee. "Why, you know him?"

"Nah." He left the spoon and wiped his hands on his napkin. "That's one of the things about travelling though... your enemies start ta look like your friends, 'cept you make twice as many a enemies."

"Well, let me tell you, you've certainly got more friends in this city than enemies."

Jack cleared his throat. "Thanks, I'm realizing that." He pushed his empty plate away from his place, standing off the stool. He didn't bother to argue with Skittery over paying for breakfast, knowing that his friend would insist to the point of annoyance and that he'd pay them back no doubt in a couple months time. Emma reappeared from the swinging kitchen door with a bin to clear tables and he stopped her on her way, placing a quick good bye kiss on her cheek. She wished him well, the sincerity felt as she smiled with her whole face and he waved one last time before slipping out the door.

He wasn't sure which way he was heading until the uptown trolley nearly knocked him out of his daydreams. In his pocket was the exact change needed for a ride north, a sign for if there ever was one, so he paid the fare and thought no more of it. He was tired, sure, but last night had been rather slow and his mind still reeled from Mush's appearance, Skittery's dig and the bulking stranger at Tibby's. Combined with the pile of grease in his stomach he felt a little off, and knew that a talk uptown would calm him down long enough to get a few hours of sleep that afternoon. He'd learned that a few good hours were better than a whole night of fretful tossing.

The trolley lumbered along the city streets, passengers hopping on and off in a daze that Jack took little notice of. He knew the route and stared straight ahead, waiting for the looming Grand Central Station to come into view. After twenty minutes the trolley lurched around a corner and there it was. He didn't bother to wait for it to pause at the assigned stop, darting into the streets and across traffic towards the west side of the street. Two blocks north and one more west and he stopped in front of the Manhattan Company. The bank loomed above him, swarms of people dressed in suits rushing up or down the grand steps.

Normally he felt out of place stepping onto the polished marble floors, or at least the watchful eyes of the other customers made him feel out of place. But at that moment he was too tired to care, walking in like he owned the place and not even acknowledging the man who greeted him in a shameful attempt to ask him to leave. He took the steps of the central staircase two at a time, his boots echoing across the open lobby of tellers, before reaching the plush carpet of the second landing. He knew his way easily now, continuing with his game of ignoring every other single individual in the place and simply pushing open the large wooden doors at the far end of the hallway. They opened onto a lavish sitting room, Ms. Wordsman's desk to the left, leather chairs to the right. Ms. Wordsman looked up at his abrupt entrance, about to protest such an intrusion until recognizing his haggard frame. "Mr. Kelly!" She perked to attention, about to rattle off a mental list of questions until Jack directed her attention to the fact that they were not alone in the room. Both pair of eyes turned on the young woman sitting in a leather chair, chewing gum loudly and failing to snoop deceptively.

The secretary sucked in a lungful of air before blinking several times. "He'll see you now, Mr. Kelly."

"Thank you Ms. Wordsman." Jack replied, beginning towards the doors opposite the pair he'd entered a moment before and aware of the young woman's eyes on him. As he passed her he kept his eyes on the carpet, noticing only that the boots she wore had very run down soles.

Behind that set of looming doors, Jack fell into his own leather chair waiting for the man standing at the window to turn around. There was no need for formalities and as the man crossed the room in silence, picking up a bottle of scotch and pouring himself a glass, Jack chuckled.

"At this time of the day?"

The glass was quickly drowned and another poured, this one offered to Jack in the end. He accepted the liquid and nursed it slowly. "What's your excuse?"

"I've been up since nine last night, that's what." Jack placed his glass on the desk in front of him.

"Still working those night shifts I see."

Jack didn't need to respond, knowing it was more rhetorical than anything else. The man in front of him with his neatly trimmed beard of graying hair and beedy blue eyes knew about every aspect of his New York life. Sometimes more than Jack would have liked to admit. At that moment, he wasted no time showing off. "The place over on Charles St. is coming along nicely. It's a little rowhouse, well maintained, owned previously by the Welling…" Jack swallowed the rest of his glass of scotch, just to get a point across, swallowing the liquid audibly. "Okay, well, the furniture will be delivered next week some time, although your piano is making it's way from San Francisco slower than I expected."

"I'm in no rush." Jack shifted against the leather, aware of how he was probably staining the upholstry.

"I on the other hand want to see you leave that ridiculous tenement. Which brings me to our next issue. Two of my men are with your friends, the Jacob's…"

"Good…"

"But what about this Kit character?"

"What about her?" Jack asked. "She's a part of that Jacob's family and I expect her safety to be considered just as much a priority."

"Certainly." A few notes were jotted down on the papers in front of him before the man continued, unnerving Jack to the point where he stood. "Don't worry about the chair. Have a seat."

"I'm fine." Jack paced to the window, leaning against it in much the same position he'd seen his friend in when he'd entereted.

"Well then, everything looks to be closing up in San Francisco. As soon as I get the go ahead from that office we'll make the investment here in Manhattan. I've already spoke to some potential clients and they're very interested in this mysterious Westerner." Silenced lingered between them but Jack decided not to bite this time. "Very well, we'll deal with that when the time comes."

There was the shuffling of papers and the muffled sound of footsteps, causing Jack to turn from his gazing out the window. "I'd like your approval then on a considerable donation to a certain Newsboy Lodging House School. Many of the members of this bank are associated with the Children's Aid Society which runs the school…" He caught Jack's hesitancy. "It would not be unlikely for a new member of the bank to make such a philanthropic donation. It would initiate him into the membership. Besides, I've heard the young lady who runs the place is quite a firecracker."

A stack of papers was offered to Jack, which he accepted and skimmed before handing them back without much more than a nod. "I trust you'll handle this cautiously."

"Of course." Jack returned to his window, listening to more shuffling of desk drawers and papers. "Finally Sir, I've made a special arrangement for you."

"Really? What kind?"

He walked over to the door to the lobby and opened it, sticking his head out. Despite only seeing his legs, Jack heard him say, "You may come in now Maria." He reappeared, but did not enter back into the room, holding the door instead for the girl he'd seen sitting in the lobby. "This is the man I was telling you about, Jack Kelly."

She smiled and offered a hand. "I'se heard a Jack Kelly, Sir. You can be sure 'bout that."

"Well, very good child. That will make it easy for you to deliver my messages then. Jack," he turned to his friend and silenced him with his eyes. "Ms. Spinelli…"

"'Cuse us, Ms. Spinelli, will ya." Jack ushered her out before she could ask as to why. As soon as the door had clicked shut, he turned back to the room. "What we you thinking! That girl—why, that girl knows everyone from my neighborhood. I thought we understood that I wasn't supposed to be associated with you!"

"Certainly, and having that girl send my messages allows me to speak with you whenever I need to and no one will ask questions, cause she's already apart of your circle."

"Circle." He laughed. "What then will you tell her, cause she ain't the most tight lipped a persons, if ya know what I mean."

"She simply thinks that you work for me…" he let the statement settle. "She'll think nothing of it. We're paying her well enough and she won't cause trouble. If she does, we'll get rid of her and try a different plan."

Jack fell back into his dirtied leather chair. "You shoulda asked me first."

"Yes, well, in all honestly, I'm a little worried. These men, they're not to be taken lightly…and if I'm to keep you and your friends protected, then I want as much information as I can get. And I want to be able to speak with you when I need you. Or when you need me; certainly send her if you can't make it up here some days."

"Okay, okay. I see your point."

"Good," From his position sitting on the edge of the desk he leaned forward. "I'll see you again next Thursday then?"

"Sure." The two men stood at the same time.

"Now go get some sleep. You look awful." He opened the door. "And ask Ms. Spinelli to come back in, nicer than you made her leave."

--

AN: Okay folks, constructive criticism needed at this point. Rip this thing apart, will ya? Is everything calculated and expected? Or are you burning with questions yet unanswered? And this new Jack...is he enjoyable? Tortured? Mysterious enough? Lots has happened in ten years and well...do you want to find out what?

Drop me a review and let me know cause I love that shit.

Silent shout out to everyone who reviewed last week so that doesn't get mad at me...


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. And it ain't nice making me remind myself of the fact at the beginning of every chapter...so there.

--

Chapter 7

--

The pattern on the dress was a simple white flower repeated against the darker blue calico, accented by white trim along the hem, sleeves and neckline. It rested on the crest of her shoulders before dipping to reveal both collarbones and a hint of the bosom created by the bodice stitched into the dress. It fit better than any dress had fit before and in the dim light of the apartment, the mirror reflected an image of a unrecognizable woman.

Kit was just about to turn round and gush over Katie's craftsmanship when the door to the bedroom opened. Both women, Kit standing by the full length mirror off to the left and Katie tucked into the small bed, one twin sound asleep on either side of her, turned as if someone besides Mush would enter. He strolled in easily, eyebrows raising in happy surprise at the welcome. Katie smiled at her husband while Kit turned back to the mirror, unsure of whether or not she wanted anyone besides Katie to see her in such a state of dress. She was uncomfortable with her unusual reflection and tried to hide behind her curls.

"Why you getting ready down here, Kit?" Mush asked, untying the apron around his waist and hanging it on the hook behind the bedroom door.

Still with her back towards him, Kit laughed. "Les and Jack are unbelievable." She smoothed the fabric around her hips. "They've been fighting over the mirror and who looks best in it for the best part of the afternoon. I'm lucky if I get more than a peek."

"Not that you need more than that. You look lovely." She was surprised when Mush kissed her head hello on his way towards his wife.

From her position on the bed, Katie beamed at Mush. "Ain't my husband just the charmer."

"The most beautiful woman of all…" The sound of overly dramatic kisses filled the room, along with Katie's giggles as Mush climbed as best he could onto the bed.

"Mush, you'll wake the children." Katie insisted, pushing him to his feet and fixing the blankets around Aaron and Molly's shoulders.

Kit walked over to sit on one side of the bed while Mush perched on the other. "How was business today?" Katie asked.

"Fine, fine." Mush insisted, pushing back the few stray hairs that had escaped from Katie's bun. He smiled on her so fondly, resting his hand on the side of her face, that Kit felt as if she were interrupting a moment between the couple. She busied herself with smoothing the fine hair across Molly's brow, amazed that the twins could sleep so deeply. It seemed to be a trait that children growing up in crowded tenements needed to possess.

The little clock on the wall chimed to announce the hour and Mush was pulled from his hushed whisperings with his wife. Checking on her one last time and satisfied with the smile she displayed for him, he stood. "Well, I'll make myself useful and check on the girlies upstairs."

"Thanks, Mush." Kit smiled.

"What about David and Sadie?" He grabbed a clean shirt and his nice jacket so that he could change quickly in the kitchen and wash off the days work before heading to the Jacob's apartment. "Are they at the ceremony now?"

"Yes, they'll meet us at the reception." He nodded quickly, kissing Katie one last time and whispering something into her temple before heading out the door.

"Whose getting married again?" Katie asked, watching as Kit returned to the mirror. "Mush told me, but with feeling awful this past week I can't remember."

Kit turned at her friend's tired sigh. "You're looking better, Katie." She was met with a simple smile in return. "Richard and Martha, he works with David at the paper and she's from the neighborhood. You know how everyone loves an excuse for a party. I don't think I've met them more than twice and that was when I was still a newsie."

"Well, I'm jealous of your fun and that beautiful party dress." Katie fingered her worn bedspread, picking at a stray piece of thread with long nimble fingers.

Kit laughed, falling back onto the mattress. "You're amazing, Katie. This _dress _is amazing. I can't believe your skill with a needle and thread." She couldn't help running her hands down the sides of her body to feel the fine fabric one last time. "I just end up bleeding over whatever I'm mending." She threw her hands up in the air and the two friends laughed lightly, falling into a silence after a moment. Kit rested one of her hands on top of Katie's. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help tonight?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I need you to model my dress!" Katie's smirk grew wider as she leaned in close and knocked her forehead lightly against Kit's. "And watch my husband. You'll be the prettiest girl there tanight, and if you'se on Mush's arm then all those otha gals will keep away."

Kit leaned back in laughter, catching herself as Molly rolled in her sleep to giggle behind her hand. She stood lightly and walked the few steps to the mirror, twirling quickly. "This is too fancy for me."

"Nonsense! Now you're just making excuses." Katie smiled from her pillows. It was a different cut than most of Kit's dresses and it certainly accentuated features she normally hid under loose skirts and blouses, but Katie didn't want to question her friend's impulses. She liked watching Kit finally blossom out of the horrible rut she'd tread for herself, settling as she always did for the sake of everyone else's benefit. This dress was a small step, but it was a step towards a future in which Kit could finally reach for something of her own.

"When are all the children comin' over?" Kit asked, turning her back to the mirror to end the fussing. She grabbed the bag she was borrowing from Katie and began to accumulate her things which had somehow managed to spread to every corner of the room.

"Hollywood said her girls were gonna swing by Tibby's and pick up Ruthie and Willie before coming over. I'm sure that Talie will drop of Tommy with Race any minute now."

"And Brenna?"

"Spot's getting her," there was a knock on the bedroom door and Mush's voice asked from behind it if everyone was decent. Katie laughed, stretching her arms over her head.

"Coming!" Kit yelled, closing her bag and rushing over to Katie's bed. She kissed her friend's cheek, gripping her hand for one last plea. "Seriously, if you're getting too tired, send one of Hollywood's girls over to get me and I'll come right back."

Katie smiled as the bedroom door opened and Mush poked his head in. "Kit, c'mon!"

"Mush, get this pretty lady out of here before I change my mind." She could see through the railroad style apartment to the front door being held open by Jack. She waved to him and Les waiting in the hall, before blowing a kiss to her husband and watching Kit race him to the exit. With a satisfied smile, Katie watched Jack catch sight of Kit, his eyebrows raising in delighted surprise as she exited the apartment in a whirlwind of excitement, dragging Mush and Les with her in the process. Yes, all that work on the dress had definitely been worth that look.

Emma and Sadie were gonna love this.

--

"So how was the wedding?" Jack passed a freshly topped pint glass towards David's extended hand. The wedding party had just arrived at the Green Leprechaun, a local pub which had agreed to host the reception party after the entire neighborhood had been invited. Most of the residents of the small crowded streets between Hester and Orchard were at the Green Leprechaun on any other given night, this time they just had to put on their Sunday best.

Sadie accepted the glass the Spot handed her, kissing hello to Hollywood and Kid Blink quickly. "Fine, lovely, how are you all?"

The group of friends nodded their hellos. "Do Richard and Martha even know any of these people?" Jack asked, scanning the crowd. The dance floor was packed, all the tables were full, and at the bar where they were standing, there was at least a five minute wait for a drink. But spirits were merry as the bride and groom prepared for their first dance as husband and wife.

David smiled, raising his Guinness in a toast with the rest of the crowd. "Sure, some, maybe."

"What do we care." Kid Blink ran his glass around the small circle, extending the larger toast for just his friends. "If we're lucky, he'll be drunk enough in a little bit ta buy us all anotha round."

"You're awful!" Hollywood playfully nudged Blink's side.

"Were all the kids at Mush and Katie's when you stopped by?" Sadie asked Spot, both of them looking out into the crowd to see if anyone interesting had stopped by.

Before Spot could answer, both Les and Kit waved from the dance floor, and both he and Sadie waved back in turn.

"Yea, they seemed pretty under control." He laughed as Les dipped Kit dramatically. "We're heading back ta Brooklyn tanight though, so I'll pick my two up in a little bit."

His smile was something forced, but before Jack had time to figure why, Blink stepped into the center of their circle. "Hey! Hey! No talk of kids tanight, folks." He grabbed his wife's glass and placed in on the bar between Spot and Jack's shoulders before beginning an silly dance with her in the small space provided. "We're young and free again, if only for tonight."

The rest of the group laughed at his antics. "Oh is that so?"

"Yea, that's so." Blink whisked Hollywood off to the dance floor a second later, leaving his actions to speak for him.

"Seems like he's got the right idea." David smiled, placing his glass on the counter next to Jack's elbow and offering his hand to Sadie. She accepted with a girlish skip and they quickly joined the twirling couples on the dance floor.

Left to their own laughter and drinks, Jack and Spot continued their casual leaning against the bar. "You seen Race and Talie?" Spot asked while still eyeing the dance floor.

"While ago. When me, Mush, Les and Kit got here. Why, you thinking of getting some cards going?" Jack glanced at Spot long enough to catch his shrug.

To Jack's surprise, the reply to his question came from behind him and both he and Spot turned to face the new man at the bar. "If you're in need of gambling, I'se the man ta talk to."

"That so, kid?" Jack fought the smile on his lips as the fair haired boy in front of him struck a match on the heel of his boot and lit a cigarette, all for show. A quick smoke ring escaped from his lips as he exhaled.

After some more tricky smoke rings the kid finally offered both Jack and Spot cigarettes. Jack shook it off but Spot snatched two, tucking one behind his ear and the other in his mouth. He lit the smoke with his own match as Jack mentally took notes of the interaction.

The kid seemed unfazed by Spot's silent treatment, turning to address Jack directly. "Yea, that's so." The cigarette balanced on the side of his lip as he offered his hand for Jack to shake. Jack accepted, still humored by the kid's obvious arrogance. "Surprised you haven't come ta see me soonah, Kelly."

"Oh yea, why's that?" Jack's eyebrows jumped at the mention of his name. Apparently, his reputation had preceded him.

"Ex-leadah and all. I'd be wanting the oddah guy to know that his was safe. And that you'se weren't thinking of reclaimin' the position."

Jack laughed out of surprise. "Son, don't you get yourse'f all worried. I'm a little old ta be a newsie again."

"Lot of power as leadah, though. Ain't that right, Conlon."

"We'se ran our newsies different, Scuddah. Don't be comparing any of my boys ta your trickery." Jack had sensed tension between the two men—Spot had made that perfectly clear by daring the kid to challenge his pilfering of two cigarettes—but now the hostility was out in the open and he trusted Spot's good judgment. His smirk fell from his lips and he focused on the endless shifting of Scuddah's eyes. The boy tried to hide it by pulling out a stool and settling on top of it, raising his finger towards the barkeep so that a beer appeared in his hand a moment later. Even though Jack sensed a growing dislike of Scuddah, he had to notice that the kid had quite a lot of pull.

"Aw, Spot, can't ya at least acknowledge good business strategy when ya see it?" Scuddah scratched out a laugh. "If ya hadn't heard Kelly, things ain't as tight between boroughs as they used ta be."

"Yea, who's fault is that?" Spot's terse reply didn't stop Scuddah from trying a chummy pat on Jack's shoulder.

"Competition, it brings out the best and the worst in a man. Ain't that right, my friend."

Jack didn't like the tone this kid was pulling with him and Spot. He removed Scuddah's hand from his shoulder and placed his pint glass on the bar. He counted four or five men sitting around the bar, pretending not to watch the conversation but definitely watching their leader's back. And although he and Spot were outnumbered, he felt like teaching this kid a lesson in respect.

Before he could do much more than narrow his eyes, a smaller kid ran up to Scuddah and tugged on his elbow so that he could speak lowly in his ear.

"What!" The young leader downed the last of his alcohol, slamming the glass on the counter. "Think they can skip out, do they…" He grabbed a hold of the boy's collar, shoving him into the crowd before following with less than a slight wave of goodbye towards Jack and Spot.

With Scuddah's absence, Jack turned to Spot for an explanation.

"Barkeep, another round." Spot motioned between he and Jack and two fresh glasses appeared a moment later. As the two began to sip, Les fell onto the stool Scuddah had been sitting in.

"What was he talking to you two about?"

Jack caught the sour expression on Les' face. "Ain't a friend of yours I hope."

"He's an asshole. But then you must have realized that. You were about to punch him in the face when his little minnion showed up."

Spot fixed the cap on his head so that it sat low over his eyes. "Wheneva I see the guy, I can't believe he got picked for leadah."

"I think I've seen him at Tibby's a couple mornings this week, come to think of it. For a newsie, he ain't workin that hard." Jack muttered, watching as Scuddah reach the exit. He couldn't hear what was exactly spoken, but the expression on Scuddah's face was one of obvious anger as he waved a few tough looking fellows through the open door. "I'm guessing that it has something ta do with him being leader."

"Without his precious newsies paying him a percentage of their wage he'd actually have to work for a living."

"Wait, the newsies pay him? For what?"

"He's their leader. They pay him for protection. Like he said, things have gotten pretty rough between the boroughs." Jack looked to Les for confirmation. "Even in Manhattan different groups are fighting with each other for circulation. Scuddah decided he'd spark trouble and then get rich off of it."

Jack shook his head. "How the fuck did things get this bad?"

Spot and Les responded by staring into the bottom of their glasses and Jack couldn't help but take the hint. He followed their lead, swallowing most of his glass, and silence settled among the three friends.

"You three look a little too serious considerin' its a party." Kit slid to a halt in front of them, propping her hip to the side and hoping for three smiles in return. When she got little more than a forced grimace from Les, she laughed out loud. "So I think one of you should dance with me…Hmm…" She winked at Spot conspiratorially, pretending as if she were making a great decision, her finger tapping the end of her nose.

With a quick skip she held out her hand to the one suspecting it least. "Jack, oblige me?"

She waited for little less than his eyes to raise from his glass before relieving him of the drink and pulling him onto the dance floor. Not that Jack had thought of bowing out gracefully—as far as Kit was concerned, that was not an option. He had little time to question her good spirits before they began to spin across the sea of couples. There was a band playing in the corner, and the dancers provided the singing. As entertaining as it had been to watch from the bar, Jack found his lips gradually spreading into a wide smile as Kit joined in with the chorus. She held onto his shoulder and hand tightly, often closing her eyes as they moved and leaning back into the spinning. They bumped into Skittery and Emma who whistled loudly at their quick feet and Blink and Hollywood who waved before disappearing back into the dancing crowd. He had never seen Kit laugh so hard as when David and Sadie got pushed into the center of the dancing, the couple stumbling through the steps but loving it all the same.

Kit caught him watching her, pausing mid laugh to hold his eyes for as long as she could. But she had challenged him at the wrong moment—her cheeks were pink from exercise, her eyes bright from laughing and the dress she wore flustered Jack's sense to no end and he couldn't look away.

She looked away and Jack remembered that they still weren't back to being perfect friends. "Why ask me to dance?" He asked then, slowing their dancing to a slow shuffle. "You and Les move pretty well out here."

She tried to play it off with another giggle. "I was the sacrifical lamb. Sadie and them want ta know if you still have two left feet."

"Hey—stop teasing." He dodged her attempt to playfully punch him in the stomach.

They danced as the music changed to a slower song, rocking to and fro before Kit broke the silence. "I was thinking you should come in and tell those stories of yours to the newsies."

"Ah ha! Knew it." Jack threw his head back. "I knew you wanted something else."

She forced a straight face. "What, besides your thoroughly enjoyable company?"

"Why do you want me ta come to the school?"

"To tell stories, as I said, to the kids. I've heard some of the ones you tell Les and David. Tone down some of your _philandering..." _He rolled his eyes. "...and the kids will love them." He searched for a distraction in the crowd, aware that this time, she was winning the staring contest. "Either that or I'm going to read your letters."

He glanced towards her in surprise. "You've kept them?"

Kit avoided answering the question by stepping away from him and Jack allowed the escape, raising their hands so that she could swing through. They two stepped into another position and she flashed a satisfied smile. "It'll be a great favor for me, Jack. You won't miss work, I promise."

"No, no, that ain't my concern." After their first successful attempt at fancy footwork, Jack took the lead, releasing her into a full arm length spin. "A favor for ya?"

"Uh huh." They paused at full extension, catching each other's eyes momentarily. Jack tugged gently and Kit spun back to him.

"Well, of course I'll do it then."

She tilted her chin back so they were eye to eye, a wide smile spreading across her face. Quickly, she winked. "Great, see ya bright tomorrow morning."

Jack had been too focused on the close proximity of their dancing to realize that a second later she was walking away from him towards where Les and Spot still waited at the bar. Only that first realization did he come to the second.

"What, wait? Tomorrow, nah…" He realized how foolish he looked, left standing without a partner on the dance floor. Watching as his friends congratulated Kit, he returned also, ready to face the teasing.

"Early morning tomorrah Jack, better get back and get some sleep."

"When's the last time you'se been ta school Jack?"

He accepted the drink Spot offered him with an easy smile. "Need the day off tomorrow, eh Kelly?"

Kit high fived Skittery before resting an arm around Emma's shoulders. The two whispered to each other, breaking into easy laughter a moment later.

Jack knocked Skittery's raised glass with his own, nodding a second later towards Kit. "Jaysus, she tricked me."

The group laughed as Jack smirked through a sip of his drink.

"That's what happens when you dance with a pretty lady Jack. All the spinning goes to your head, eh." Kid Blink pretended to tip Jack's glass back further, only resulting in more laughter.

"Pretty lady? Pretty lady? I don't see one a those."

"Oh ya don't, do ya!" Les pretended to peer past Kit, even raising his hand to his eyes as a shield so he could see the crowd better. The group laughed at their bickering, finally stopping it by pushing them both off for another set of dancing.

They remained on the dance floor most of the night, along with most of the other couples. Spot and Jack watched from their post by the bar, occasionally accepting a dance with one of the girls Sadie or Hollywood introduced them to. After a few times it became too embarrassing to handle and they settled comfortably on to stools, with pints in their hands, exchanging jokes about people in the crowd as they passed.

Jack enjoyed his time with Spot, the two falling easily back into their bantering like when they'd been younger. They spoke of old times, the future and that night. As Spot began a tipsy headcount of all the ugly women in the place, Jack couldn't help but focus on the more attractive ones, silently offering Kit his refreshment as she caught her breath for a brief moment against the bar between he and Spot. She laughed at Spot's commentary and Jack turned to fetch himself a replacement drink, only finding on his return that she'd already disappeared back into the crowd.

On the bar sat his now half-empty glass.

--

Kit paused mid inhale as the door to the bathroom opened. Heels clicked on the floor and she could see three sets of pumps from underneath the stall she sat in. Enjoying the occasional secret smoke in the restroom, she'd sat with her feet up on the seat, unseen to the three who now stood in the bathroom. She was about to put out the smoke and make her presence known when one of the girls began to speak.

"C'mon now Maria…tell us about this new beau." It was hard to forget the voice of Min Cady.

"Well, he's out there tanight, so just watch and learn." Maria Spinelli's laugh caused Kit to almost choke on the plume of smoke in her lungs. She managed a painful but silent exhale, remaining on her perch for the moment.

"Is that why you snubbed poor Scuddah?" Kit rolled her eyes. _Poor Scuddah?_ The boy was a scoundrel if there ever was one.

"He's young. He'll get ova it."

"Does that mean you'se seeing a _man_ now, Maria."

"Certainly." She quipped.

"I thought you'd already seen all the men in this neighborhood." Giggling filled the bathroom.

"Well, this one just came to my attention. He's just been intraduced to the market."

Kit couldn't stand much more of this inane gossip. Her feet stepped onto the floor and she made sure to make a considerable amount of noise exiting the bathroom stall. In whatever way the three outside reacted, it would be easy to ignore them.

As expected, they turned in surprise as the stall that had appeared empty now opened. "Aw, perfect...Miss Prim and Proper…" Min and Kit caught each other's gaze in the mirror straight ahead. "Sandy, I thought you said ya checked the stalls."

"I did!" Kit glanced over at simple Sandy Donahue. She was leaning against the door frame, her own cigarette held between stubby fingers.

"Don't worry, Min. Kit won't spill. Nun's ain't allowed to tell the secrets they'se heard." From her own spot at the sink next to the one Kit now stood at, Maria attempted a witty remark.

Straight faced, Kit turned off the water and shook out her hands. "Does that mean you're confessing all your devilish sins, Maria?"

A snicker out of Min and Sandy was quickly silenced by Maria's narrowed eyes, whose only defense was to change the subject. "That a new dress, Kit? Who'se it for?"

"A man out there for you, Kit?" Min made it impossible for Kit to look in the mirror for any longer, reaching out to smooth part of her dress that was wrinkled on the side. She batted the girl's hand away coolly and Min continued her slow predator like circle. "Too bad Spot Conlon's still hung up on his dead wife, ain't it Kit. He's such a looker. Been looking at you in that dress, dontcha think?"

"Why, didn't ya hea…" Kit was now flanked on her right by Min and on her left by Maria. "Spot's looking around again. Says he needs a motha for those darling children a his…"

Kit turned and offered them only a smile. Nothing could be said in response to their ridiculous bickering. She found it strange that Maria teased her for living at the orphanage. They'd been new to the neighborhood, just off the boats in the harbor when Kit had returned. Of course, since Kit spoke little of her life before the orphanage, they assumed the worst of why she'd been sent there. And it was easier to let it remain that way, especially when everyone knew how ridiculous the girls were in their own right.

She chose Maria as her target, challenging her with a raised eyebrow. And although Maria put up a good fight, she couldn't hold Kit's gaze for long before uncomfortably looking away and rolling her shoulders. She huffed a little before turning on her heel and stomping towards the exit. Min and Sandy followed after her, leaving Kit to hold her own tired gaze in the mirror until curiosity got the better of her. She remembered that Maria's "new man" was to be revealed so she strolled out of the bathroom and scanned the room for what she hoped would be an amusing scene. Sandy and Min were watching by the bathroom door also, giggling behind their hands and making it easy for Kit to spot Maria moving across the dance floor.

To Kit's surprise, which she failed to hide on her face, Maria tugged on Jack's arm. She expected him to catch sight of the girl and shake her off—or at least that's what she was hoping would happen. To her surprise, Jack forgot the conversation he was in previously, and listened intently to whatever it was that Maria whispered in his ear. Before Kit could see Jack's reaction she turned around, not knowing where her feet were taking her but wanting to get out of sight of Maria. As she pushed and squirmed through the growing crowd she questioned her reaction.

Jack had danced with many women that night and Kit hadn't thought much of it. It helped that she'd had her own fair share of partners, Les excluded, to distract her from Jack's own pairing. But when Maria had approached him, he'd turned to her with genuine interest in his eyes as opposed to the polite formality he'd graced every other girl with that night. That's what had triggered Kit's surprising reaction. She scolded herself a moment later, pausing against the wall to settle herself.

_He's to have his own life here now. _She reminded her silly nerves.

Kit shook her head. She just couldn't see it with Maria Spinelli.

--

From the corner of the room, he was nursing a drink that had lost it's appeal long ago. Spot had left more than thirty minutes ago and in that time he'd managed to avoid more than a brief business chat with Maria Spinelli, and watch all of his other friends attach themselves to a final dancing partner, leaving him to continue the slow heady stream of pity that flowed from his pint glass. He wasn't exactly sure why he was in such a mood—for the most part, the night had been a success on all fronts and a reassuring glimpse that normal life would be possible for him again—but he wanted it to end, soon. Even though the alcohol wasn't working, he was ready to order another until the second best cure caught his eye.

The woman was sitting at the bar, looking away from the dance floor that seemed to draw everyone else's attention, and staring directly at him. When she realized that he'd noticed she raised her eyebrow, spread full lips into a playful smile and shook back long dark locks to reveal a low cut dress. There was not doubt in his mind that whatever this woman offered would be plenty to kick his mood.

He pushed away from his corner and maintaining the teasing eye contact began his trek across the crowded bar. He was half way there when two hands grabbed his waist, right above his belt, the distinctly feminine sensation surprising him to a halt. As he dropped his head to see what had stopped his pursuit, Kit glanced up with a small smile. "Oh, sorry Jack." She laughed, holding her hands up in defense as if she thought her touch offended him. "Didn't see ya there."

Before Jack could ask how her evening had been, or grab one of those skillful hands with his own, Les realized he'd lost his partner and Kit was whisked away. He stood still for a moment, lost as to why he'd ventured away from his cozy corner perch until another pair of hands slid onto his shoulders. Looking up his eyes caught sight of the beauty from the bar, seductively tracing the nape of his neck with long fingers while her bright blue eyes twinkled directly across from him. Without saying anything she turned, sliding that effective hand down his arm to his palm and dragging him in the opposite direction he'd been heading in. He didn't question as they reached his corner, continuing out the side door he hadn't thought much of before.

He couldn't really remember what happened between their exit and their sudden return to reality. The liquor had hit him hard sometime around when her lips had also. There was touching and groping and the removal of clothing in the dark alley that reminded him of when he'd been a horny kid in the city years ago. He hadn't messed around with a girl in such childish ways since then—but he also hadn't been with a woman period since his return, so he was hesitant to question the curious hands of the beauty wrapped around his waist.

But unfortunately the fog lifted and he was pulled from her lips by the sound of a siren. She noticed a moment later, and as clothes were hastily fixed back to their proper places they stumbled from the alley into the main street that the Green Leprechaun resided on. Jack reached for her hand, drawing her close as they crossed to the side of the street with the crowd that poured from the front entrance. Another group burst from the side entrance a second later, and Jack was thankful they hadn't been caught in an awkward position. A few screams filled the nighttime air, along with the growing siren as the firetruck pulled in front of the building.

"Jack!" He turned at the sound of David's voice as David and Sadie pushed through the crowd towards him.

"What's wrong? What's—what is all this?" Jack asked, his arm still wrapped protectively around his dark haired beauty. She was staring at the building as if in a trance, watching the chaos erupt as flames sprung from the second story window. An explosion rocketed inside, sending glass to the streets below and shaking the crowd that watched.

"Some goons started making trouble and it broke out into a fight…" David kept his arm safely around Sadie's shoulder. "We need to find Les and Kit and get out of here soon before the bulls show up..."

"If they ain't here already." Sadie added, holding tightly to David's hand.

"Okay, okay, sweetie…" Jack didn't know the girl's name or if he'd see her after that night but he felt obligated to get her to safety. "We gotta go."

"Na!" Her voice was heavily accented and shrieking in alarm. "Na! My husban…I must find 'im! He may be hurd." Shocked by her exclamation, Jack released the woman from his grasp and without another word she rushed off into the crowd.

"Nice choice of partners there, Jack."

Peering over the crowd and spotting an opening Jack grabbed Sadie's free hand. "Do we really need to talk about this now?" The three wove through the crowd with Jack leading the way, emerging from the larger chaos a few streets down.

They turned in the middle of the street as another explosion shook the building and the crowd roared with cries. "We need to find Kit and Les!" Sadie insisted as David held her back. The flames had entirely engulfed the Green Leprechaun and threatened to jump to the surrounding buildings. People were running this way and that as the volunteer firemen jumped from the truck and surveyed the scene.

Just as Jack was about to reassure Sadie that Kit and Les were smart enough to handle themselves, he spotted a familiar figure running across the street. It seemed she was chasing a fleeing paddy wagon and as she yelled, her voice confirmed Jack's suspicions. "Jesus." He took off running just as David and Sadie spotted her also, turning down the side street that the cops had chosen as their quick escape. With the noise of the fire diminishing in the distance, Jack could hear Kit yelling more obscene things at the cops. In fact, he noticed a couple more men running along with her and more importantly, two cops step off the back of the wagon wielding batons.

"David!" Jack turned to make sure his friend was following and sure enough, David was right behind him. They reached Kit just as the cops met the small group. One man, now clearly a boy no older than Les, probably a newsie by the looks of his clothing and cap, was fighting with one cop. He fell to the ground as the baton struck his head and Jack hated to run right by and not help. But as he watched Kit dodge another duo of wrestling cop and newsie, he remembered his first purpose.

Kit seemed intently focused on the paddy wagon, so much so that she didn't hear him calling her name. He stopped her the only way he figured how, by wrapping his arms around her torso and holding her back. In her flustered state she surprised him by spinning out of his grasp, so that he held her only by her left wrist. Before he could react, her free hand swung around, landing a clean right hook on his nose. He stumbled back from the blow, releasing her to continue her pursuit of the bulls. As Jack held his nose in surprise, David flew past him.

"Christ, Spot taught you how ta fight." Jack muttered, frustrated and bleeding. Before he could dwell on his bruised nose, he dodged the cop that swung at him, quickly knocking the pest to the ground. The man rolled around next to his unconscious partner clutching his head and Jack was congratulated by two of the other boys who'd been running with Kit. He noticed the previous boy laying on the ground now being helped by a friend, so he took off running again.

He caught up with David and Kit at the two lane cross street, Kit struggling against David's hold on her. David was trying to ask her what was wrong but she just continued yelling incoherently, fighting against him as the cops disappeared in the cross traffic.

"What are you doing!" Jack moved in front of her, grabbing her shoulders so she had no choice but to look at him. Her shoulders were bare, the blue dress he'd noticed earlier ripped in a couple places. He scanned her face and shoulders quickly and noticed only a few scraps, and as she tried to struggle away again he tightened his grip, shaking her back to reality. "KIT! Stop it! Stop it! What were you thinking?"

She blinked and caught his eyes, her own bloodshot, wide and terrified. Pointing beyond him, towards that now invisible paddy wagon, she cried, "Les is in there!"

--

AN: Happy New Year all. Hope this chapter isn't as confusing as it was frustrating for me to write. There's still so much more of the story that needs to be set up. And although there's a little bit of a cliff hanger here, I think/hope to get the next chapter up later this week if all goes well in my "Embrace Winter Break and Do Nothing" plan.

Read. Review. Be Merry.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Way too long...I've been gone for way too long and I'm sorry. Studying abroad was much more intense than expected, which is a lame excuse but all I've got. Being back for the summer though, this story has totally taken over by daydreams. So I hope to get more updates very, very soon. As usually, I love the feedback, anything from where you think the story is going to what doesn't work to "omg, this is so boring."

Hope this makes up for the horrible cliffhanger!

Teepot.

--

Disclaimer: All newsie characters owned by Disney. Kit is of my own design...

--

Chapter 8

--

"This is unacceptable." Her voice was stern and loud as she slammed her hand onto the counter for the umpteenth time that morning. The officers at the other end, dealing with other citizens and criminals, looked up from their tasks at the noise. "I demand—do you understand—demand to speak with your superior." Kit made sure to raise on her tip toes so that she could point her finger right into the fat officer's chest. "And believe me, I'll leave nothing out about your conduct thus far. Rude, disagreeable, unhelpful—"

"What is your relation to Mr. Jacobs?" The officer appeared unphased as he returned to the paperwork hidden behind the desk.

Kit threw her hands up in the air. "Mr. Jacobs, Mr. Jacobs! Can you believe it, sayin it as if he were a—this is a child we're talking about here. A child! Les Jacobs is his name and I'm his school teacher, and the school teacher to all the other boys you have in there. Neighborhood boys, newsies! How can you justify—"

"Been told to only allow family in M'am." Little more than a glance was offered in reaction.

From where he'd been standing off to the side, Jack rubbed at the deep knot forming in between his shoulder blades. It was barely six in the morning and there he was, the last place in the world he wanted to be, the local precinct. "We'se his family too." He offered, trying to reason with the cop. "Live with his brother and his brother's wife, the five of us." Jack watched as the man simply continued his scribbling. Fixing the cap on his head, Jack looked towards the ceiling, shook out his arms and scanned the busy front lobby. This was hardly the start to his day that he'd expected. Now more than ever he'd rather be feet below Brooklyn working or sitting in front of those students of Kit's. But as soon as everyone had met back at David and Sadie's late last night, it had been decided that Jack and Kit would be the ones to follow up on Les' unwarranted arrest.

As Kit launched into another tyrant, emphasizing vocabulary words that she knew would baffle the cops, Jack wished David had listened to him when he'd insisted Kit was too emotionally involved. He'd never seen her loose her cool like she was doing at that moment.

The police officer was staring at her, blank faced, mouth handing ajar, unresponsive. Jack rolled his eyes before cutting in. "Believe me, just let her talk to him and it will calm her some."

Kit huffed in annoyance at being interrupted, pacing in a quick circle with her hands covering her eyes.

Spitting his tobacco onto the cold floor, the officer pushed out of his seat. "Follow me." Jack threw his hands up in the air in thanks but the officer seemed none too amused as they passed by the other waiting patrons towards the cells in the back. "Jacobs, visitors."

Two hands appeared on the bars of the far cell and Kit rushed to the end of the hallway. The officer knocked the bars loudly with his club when he saw her reaching it, the sound reverberating loudly off the surrounding walls. "No giving him nothing. No reaching into the bars." He turned to address Kit specifically but she was silently staring into the cell. "I'm gonna be watching from my desk and if I see anything I don't like, you'se two are outta here."

Kit nodded slowly, kneeling in unison with Les as he slid his hands down the bars and settled cross-legged on the floor. "Les, oh Les," she whispered. "Oh jaysus look at your face." She caught herself before she reached through the bars, glancing out of the corner of her eyes towards the retreating officer.

Les rolled his shoulders as he replied just as softly, "Heya Kit."

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

Jack was surprised at how slowly Les raised his eyes to nod a slight hello. Eventually, he was able to force a small smile. "I knew you guys would come."

Kit leaned closer to the bars. "You know David and Sadie wish they could be here, Les. But they just couldn't risk work and such."

"Yea, I know." Les glanced back at the other boys in the cell. "I heard ya yelling up there Kit. Guys and I knew you'd get back here eventually."

Kit's face involuntarily grimaced as she tried to remain strong. She exhaled heavily before turning towards Jack quickly. "Move over, please. Stand right here will ya." She muttered, shuffling her bag into her lap and opening the clasp. Making sure that Jack's body was completely blocking hers, her hand reappeared with a few small packages. Les noticed the typical wrappings from Mush's store. "Here, some food for you and the boys. Take it." Les snatched the packages no questions, stuffing them into his shirt with such speed that Kit was confident the dim witted guard hadn't seen. "I'm gonna get you out of here, you understand."

"Yea, I know."

Kit nodded, turning away before she got too emotional. "Good." She stood as her and Jack silently switched places.

Jack squatted, rocking back on his heels. He fixed his cap so that Les and the boys behind him could clearly see his face. "Don't say anything to 'em, got that." They nodded in reply. "And take these." From his back pocket appeared two packets of cigarettes.

"You know I don't smoke these Jack." Les said while taking the smokes anyway.

Jack nodded, his cap falling again over his eyes as he visually confronted the other criminals sharing the cell with the young boys. He knelt back and whispered to Les, "Yea, but some other guys in here might."

"Oh Les, this ain't fair." Kit reached through the bars just as Les and Jack stood, awkwardly hugging Les to her. He patted her back reassuringly just as Jack heard the policeman call from the front desk. He hurried to the front desk before the man chanced to look up. As he reached the desk, he glanced back in time to notice Kit step back and wipe hastily at her eyes.

Turning back to the desk, Jack was surprised by the voice that met him. "Why, Jack Kelly back in town." The older man pushed the first officer out of the way. "I thought I heard your name floating round these parts."

"Cappy. Damn, never would of pictured you in this place." Jack allowed the man to arrange his paperwork on the counter before offering his hand to shake. "Or at least, not on this side of the desk."

The two men chuckled lightly. "We've grown up, right?" Slightly more seriously, Cappy bent towards Jack. "Besides, every man's got his past to hide."

"Sure, sure." Forcing a smile to hide the obvious surprise and discomfort, Jack took a step back.

"So, you're here for David's brother I'm guessing."

"Yea, Cappy, you know they just got caught at the wrong place, wrong time."

"They were throwing some harsh words at my boys, Jack. And you know I can't pull all of them out Scott free…"

Jack rested his elbows on the counter, aware that he was probably stepping onto territory not his own. "You remember Cappy, remember when we used to take those crates leftover from Essex Street market and sit outside this neighborhood precinct. We practiced those fast balls with lettuce heads to perfection…"

"We were young and reckless, weren't we Kelly."

"Yea, pretty reckless…"

Cappy picked up his stack of papers, shuffling them continuously. "Look, I can't promise you anything."

"Your name's up on that door there, Cappy." Jack motioned towards the door with his head.

"Just, let me see what I can do."

Just as Cappy closed the door behind him, Kit appeared at the desk, composed and ready to fight with the officer again. First she began with Jack. "Who were you talking to? Was that the man in charge?" In no time, waiting for no reply, Kit turned to the officer. "I want to speak with him. Didn't I tell you that already? Those boys are being kept in appalling conditions. How can you live with yourself? And wait until the city hears about this! Arresting innocent young men, boys! Just jailed with no reason, no reason at all! Locked away! I'm going to personally see to it that you Sir are severely punished…"

"Lady,"

She quickly interrupted. "My name is Ms. Kit Callahan."

"Ms. Callahan, talk to your friend and for the love of God, keep quiet or you're going in too."

The officer turned his back to the pair while Kit fumed silently, annoyed now that she was being ignored. "Jack, how can you just stand there. Did you see him, he looks so tired. All those boys…"

Jack took off his cap and scratched underneath, his own general frustration with Les' situation not helped by Kit's strange loss of composure. "He'll be fine Kit. And yes, I talked to the man. He's actually a friend of mine and I'm sure…"

"Excuse me." A man with a slick suit and top hat tapped Kit on her shoulder with an easy smile on his face. Kit turned away from Jack's conversation in surprise. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I just couldn't help overhearing your awful situation. Did you say your name was Ms. Callahan?"

"Yes," Kit replied, slowly shaking the man's hand. She could feel Jack's hands as they moved to her shoulders, resting protectively there as he made no move to offer a hand of his own.

"My name is William Stienhardt." The smile on his face widened as Kit's hands raised to her mouth in shock. He paused as if waiting for more recognition from Jack who continued to stare less than pleased. "My mother is Mrs. Stienhardt…"

"Oh my, yes, she's given very generously to the school." Jack was surprised to not only see her suddenly composed but strangely starstruck.

Stienhardt seemed to play up to the flattery. "Yes, well she's spoken wonders about you."

"What you doing down at the jail then, this early in the morning?" Interrupting the blush spreading across Kit's face, Jack couldn't help cracking a comment.

"Jack, please," Kit tried to nudge him discretely, "Mr. Stienhardt works at the _Sun_. He must be here on newspaper business. Investigating the wrongful arrest of young innocent boys." She turned back to William with a huge smile.

"Please, call me William. And yes, you've caught me." He raised his hands in mock defense. "Snooping where I shouldn't be." Jack pursed his lips, noticing that neither pen nor notepad seemed to be on William's person but that he was wearing the clothing of a man who had planned a night out on the town. There were only a few reasons why Jack could think of a man like William ending up on this side of town after a roudy night. And he was surprised that Kit seemed unable to see the getup also.

He sighed and turned his back to the pair as William leaned on the counter, moving closer to Kit. "Maybe I can be of some help today. I'm sure that these boys are as upstanding as you say they are. Especially if they attend that wonderful school of yours." Out of the corner of his eye Jack watched William point towards a passing officer. "You there, let me speak with the Captain right away."

The man jumped to attention, turning to knock on the door Cappy had slipped behind.

Kit turned and grasped Jack's hands quickly. "Goodness, can you believe it?" Before she could see Jack roll his eyes, she'd turned back towards William.

Moments later Cappy appeared looking bored and unimpressed with the man standing in front of him. William seemed either unfazed or oblivious as he launched into his little speech.

"My good Sir, you can surely see the situation for what it really is. There was a misunderstanding and these boys simply can't be held any longer. They're away from their families, missing their schooling and jobs. Its appalling that the city would treat the future generation in such a way." He straightened his tie and stood taller, scanning the room almost as if he were looking for more admirers. "My father is a member of the city council and many of our friends also serve on the board and in city politics. I can safely assure you that they would support my insistence that these young men be released and cleared of any record."

Cappy tried to control the smirk tugging at his lips as he tapped the counter with the rolled up papers in his hand. "You're assuring me of that?"

"Yes, I must insist."

"Well then, by all means. Get them out of my sight." He grabbed the keys on his belt and tossed them to the first officer. "Wendell, get those kids out of the cell and return their belongings."

Kit practically skipped after the officer until remembering William and composing herself slightly. The two followed to supervise the process and watching the two, Jack suddenly wished for a cigarette. He took off his cap and smacked it against the counter.

"Can you believe that guy?"

"Says he's a reporter." Jack muttered.

Cappy shook with laughter. "Sure he's a reporter, but that ain't why he's here today." He opened what seemed to be a large notebook, grabbed a stubbed pencil and began scribbling. "Throwing his money and name around this place."

Jack sighed, turning to rest his elbows and back against the counter. "It works, ain't it?"

Still nose deep in the ledger, Cappy replied. "Please, I just got a call from City Hall. They caught the guys who set the blaze and they were releasing your friends. Regardless of that jackass."

Jack had to join in the laughter, especially upon seeing Les and Kit turn around the corner. He pushed off the counter and placed his cap back on his head. "Glad to hear it Cappy."

The captain offered his hand for Jack to shake. "Take care of yourself, Kelly." With a simple nod towards the group, he slammed the ledger shut and returned to his office.

Jack waited to bring up the rear of the group, William, Les and Kit leading the way.

Out in the street, the group huddled. Quickly, the other boys bowed their thanks and took off running, slightly afraid that the officers could change their minds and haul them back any moment. William stood smiling like a fool, annoying Jack to the point where he promptly lit that cigarette.

As a thick cloud of smoke drifted into his face, William didn't take the hint. Instead he pulled out his own fat cigar and asked Jack for a light. With a frown, Jack complied and William blew a fresh smoke ring before stating, "Well, this is where I leave you."

Kit offered her hand again, still holding onto Les with her left. "Thank you again, Mr. Stienhardt, for all your help today."

He shook away her compliment, munching on the cigar stuck between his lips. "It was no problem. This city is horribly corrupt."

Kit seemed to be searching for a way to extend the conversation but Jack offered little help. She smiled almost bashfully and added, "I look forward to reading your article."

"Ah, yes, thank you." It was William's turn to seem uncomfortable as he rubbed at the back of his neck quickly. Composing himself he placed his hat on his head and grabbed the cigar from his lips.

Jack was glad to see the man squirm and at this moment he spoke. "We were never introduced by the way, I'm Jack Kelly."

"Kelly, pleasure." The two men shook hands, eyeing each other warily. "Ah, Ms. Callahan."

"Please, call me Kit."

William nodded, trying to focus on her welcoming smile as opposed to the slow shuffling retreat of Jack. "Kit, I would love to have you and your friend Les here," He coughed as Jack turned suddenly, aware that this remark was warranting an invitation for Kit and Les, an invitation that he wanted also if his friends were involved. "And you too, Mr. Kelly." William seemed displeased to include Jack but continued despite the fact. "You must come to mother's next gathering. They've been talking about meeting some of the students at your school. And from what you've told me about Les, I think he'd be a perfect representative."

Kit swayed from one foot to the other, nodding enthusiastically. "We'd love to, wouldn't we." She moved her hands from Les' elbow to his shoulders, squeezing them to emphasis.

Les forced a tight lipped smile. "Yes, thank you sir."

"Splendid. Next week then. I'll send our man down to the school, beginning of next week with a time and address." William began walking backwards, waved once in response to Kit's general gratitude, and turned, calling over his shoulder. "Have a nice afternoon."

Kit waved until he rounded the corner before turning back around. She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. "What a lovely man. We were so lucky he was there this morning."

Jack and Les had already started down the street in the opposite direction, chuckling to themselves about William's attitude and departure. As Kit jogged to catch up, Jack grabbed Les in a playful headlock, rubbing hid knuckles into the boy's hair.

Kit rolled her eyes at the two, suddenly falling back into the moment. As Les pushed himself free, swinging his own punches at Jack in response, Kit reached them both. She stopped anymore teasing the two might have been planning by looping her right hand through Les' left elbow, hugging herself to him quickly. "I'm just glad you're alright."

The gesture surprised Les and out of the corner of his eye Jack caught sight of the two, the concern for the other evident as Les shifted Kit in his embrace so that he was walking with his arm around her shoulder.

"Kit, I'm fine. We all are." He insisted, turning to catch Jack's eye. Both were surprised by how emotional Kit had been that day but knew that it stemmed from her own troubled past. Not wanting to dwell on the morning any further, Les tried to lighten the mood. "Believe me, seeing you running after that paddy wagon, pushing past those coppers like they'se was nothing more then bugs at yer ears…" He was all smiles by this point. "We was laughing all the way back to that there cell."

And the three, all laughing for their own reasons, were back in good spirits.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He entered the classroom as she expected he would, confident and full of charisma, and the general energy of the room erupted. It wasn't often that a grown man, besides Kloppman, ventured into the classroom and he certainly never carried a worn cowboy hat. The children eyed that hat as it passed from hand to hand with heightened envy. It was quickly established that whoever listened attentivly would be allowed to wear the hat for a duration of time during the storytelling. Just as quickly, the older boys no longer complained about how childish it was for them to attend the story time.

Jack gathered them all in a corner, they settled onto the floor, and he asked how many of them had heard of a grand river called the Mississippi.

From her desk in the back of the classroom, Kit was holding a meeting with Annie and Hollywood. Annie normally looked after the younger children in the day care section of the classroom but at the moment all of her students were avid admirers of the cowboy in the room, leaving her free of charges. And Hollywood had stopped by the help Kit who wanted to take advantage of the semi-free afternoon and settle some classroom matters. Her two girls, Sabrina and Samantha were helping out also, serving as comfortable laps for the younger boys and girls while they listened.

Kit rested her hands on the edge of her desk, surveying the general chaos of papers. "I want the next three weeks of attendance properly written up," from underneath a stack she grabbed a worn ledger and handed it to Annie, "I can show them to Mrs. Stienhardt when I go visit next week."

"Course, Kit." Annie opened to a clean paper and began creating a quick grid of names. "It's so exciting, you going up there with all those fancy ladies."

"Please, don't remind me." Kit moved her stationary to the side only to have it promptly moved back by Hollywood. She was too distracted to notice how little cleaning was actually getting accomplished as her and Hollywood danced around one another. "I'm nervous already."

"Got anything to do with that William fella you were tellin' Katie bout?" Hollywood teased. She reshelved some books on the small bookcase in the corner of the classroom only to turn around in time to catch the obvious roll of Kit's eyes. "Don't give me that face. Love is sprouting all over these days."

Annie giggled to herself as Hollywood pinched Kit's cheek teasingly. She closed the ledger and found a place for it in the desk's drawers. "Mighty fun, having a crush. Alls I gotta say."

"Well then, who you crushin' on, Miss Annie?" Hollywood jumped onto the desk, crossing her legs and gazing in the direction of the storytime. At the exact moment Jack was standing with his arms raised over his head, demonstrating the height of the North American Grizzley. The children were shrieking with freight and excitement, drowning out the women's conversation.

Annie and Kit turned with Hollywood also and as they paused their cleaning, Annie couldn't help but play along with Hollywood. She swooned for dramatic effect, leaning against Kit for support. "Darling," she cooed. "do I even have to say."

Jack was looking more than handsome that day, composed in his everyday clothes. Kit couldn't help but remark that the absence of sweat and grime added to his look. More importantly, he was so natural with the children. They hadn't discussed what he was going to say exactly but it seemed implied that he'd start at the beginning and build up the story of roaming the west. As of yet, she hadn't heard Sweetface Sullivan mentioned directly and it surprised her. Although she would have never admitted it to Annie, Hollywood and certainly never Jack, she'd been nervous about how the day would unfurl. Putting Jack in the position of entertainer seemed to hark to when he'd been leader of the newsies, those long ten years ago. It was something she hadn't mentioned but always noticed from those days—Jack took the stage with a smile strained from the pressures, but no one seemed to notice. Kit was afraid he'd feel pushed right back into that position, even with something as casual as storytelling.

Jack looked up at that moment, snapping Kit back to attention as they made eye contact. "You two…" she nudged Annie off of her shoulder and tossed a stray balled up ribbon at Hollywood. "Are you gonna help? Or are you gonna just distract me to the point of insanity." She glanced back quickly and noticed the smirk now on Jack's lips.

Hollywood and Annie kept their comments to themselves as a slight blush creept into Kit's cheeks, all three returning to work until Jack's voice stopped and the classroom fell silent.

The three women looked up from their tasks at that moment and snapped back into teacher mode. Kit walked to the front of the group to stand next to Jack as he reached for the cowboy hat sitting atop the head of a child in the first row.

She began a round of applause that the children quickly joined in on, their claps turning into laughter as Jack dropped the hat onto her head playfully. "Okay everyone," she elbowed Jack lightly before taking the hat off of her head, deciding the best course would be to hold it in her hands, "let's thank Mr. Kelly for his stories today."

The children obliged with a booming, "Thank you, Mista Kelly."

"Those of you buying the afternoon edition better leave now if ya want your selling spots." Kit advised, allowing the newsies to jump up with their noisy enthusiasm. "Everyone else, check with Miss Annie to see if you're staying later today. Mrs. Phillips will be walking the rest of you home." As the movement caused more of a commotion, Kit cried over the crowd, "And remember, tomorrow I expect all of you to have written your own version of an adventure tale! Good luck."

Smiling at Jack, still in teacher mode, she handed him his hat with a formal 'thank you' and returned to her desk. She wasn't sure if he would follow or want to discuss how everthing had gone but a part of her was hoping. Out of the corner of her eye she caught his movement and she glanced just as Maria closed the door to the classroom behind her.

"What is she doing here?" Annie whispered, shuffling through her stack of papers for the afternoon's activity. She addressed her question to Kit but received no answer as Kit pretended not to notice the quick and silent conversation between Maria and Jack. It seemed as if a letter or message was exchanged but just as quickly as she'd appeared, Jack showed Maria to the door.

Kit was expecting him to exit with her but instead he turned back into the classroom, looking directly towards the three women in the back. They jumped back into whatever task was nearest at hand, trying to appear busy.

Reaching over Kit to grab her hat, Hollywood shook her head. "Do you suppose?"

"I suppose nothing!" Kit tried to laugh it off, nudging Hollywood playfully towards the door just as Jack began the slow feet shuffle over towards the trio.

Hollywood's smile was teasing at best, warning Kit that she'd have many questions to answer to later. "Bye now Jack." She turned and hugged Jack quickly.

"See ya Hollywood."

At the exit of the classroom, with a small group of children around her, she paused to call back to him, "Behave." Before anyone could respond, she was skipping out the door, the children pulled by her energy.

Jack turned back to Kit, his face asking a silent, 'what was that about?' and she pretended ignorance, simply shrugging her shoulders.

Watching as Kit packed things from her desk into a satchel, Jack tried to make conversation. "You've got lots going on in this room." By the tone of his voice, it seemed as if Jack had been overwhelmed by the situation.

"It's routine by now. Don't even notice it." She frowned as he laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair. "Most of the time."

Setting the cowboy hat on the corner of her desk, he leaned both hands on either side, stretching out his shoulders and back. "Well, it was something different."

Kit pulled the shoulder strap over her head and paused so that she was looking at Jack directly. "You did great, Jack. They really loved you."

"You know, I think I liked it too." Both slipped into easy smiles. "Saw you listening a couple times, too."

Kit turned back around to push in her chair, a task which allowed her to duck her head and avoid eye contact. "It's hard to concentrate when you've got all of them making cow sounds."

Jack laughed, pointing at her with his index finger. "It helped to set the mood."

"Ah, how silly of me." She turned off the lamp on her desk.

"Can I leave this here?" Jack handed her the cowboy hat which she silently accepted and placed within the deep drawer of her desk. "You heading out?" He glanced around the room at the other students still in the classroom.

"Yea, Annie will stay with the little ones til later." Kit began to leave, pausing at the last moment to straighten the picture frame on her desk just an inch. Jack hid his smile behind his hand. "I have to go meet David up at the paper."

"Perfect, I'm heading that way too." He held open the door and she slipped underneath his arm, waving to the kids as she left.

She held the door in return for him at the front, both of them yelling good-bye to Kloppman on the way. "Really? What for."

"Business stuff." He pulled his cap from his back pocket, distracting himself with fixing it on his head while saying, "That's why Maria stopped by."

"Oh, is that why. Hmm…" Kit rummaged through her bag as they rounded the corner, searching for the needed trolley change.

Jack tugged gently on her elbow, steering her out of oncoming pedestrian traffic. "So yea, I'll walk with ya." Kit found two pieces and handed one to Jack, folding the other into her fist. "Besides, that way we can talk about when I'm coming in again."

Jack guided the silent Kit up into the last seat on the trolley's side.

She smiled widely, secretly glad that Jack had liked her idea. "Why, next week of course."

"Great." He lurched forward as the trolley began its way uptown. He was standing on the outside of her, holding onto one of the outside bars and drawing most of the female attention within the car. It was hard to miss him, leaning lazily on the pole, bright eyes skimming over all the busy city movements. She got caught up in him also, unable to play off her staring when he turned.

Before she could make herself into an even bigger fool, the Sun's building came into view. "Ah, here we are." Kit explained, pulling the handle to request a stop and allowing Jack to help her off the trolley's lip.

Walking among the business crowd, Jack notice how Kit straightened her shoulders, clutched her bag in front of her chest and walked with direct purpose. "I don't know how David does it," Jack muttered, pulling his cap lower. "Moving among these folks all day."

"How'd ya mean?"

"Just a world I'll never be used to." Jack aligned himself with Kit as if his presence was allowed in conjunction with hers.

She paused then, right in the middle of the sidewalk, giving both of them away as strangers. But it didn't matter as she looked directly into his eyes, one of her hands reaching up to fix his cap back to where it had been. "Yea, I guess you're right."

They pushed through the doors of the Sun's main office, filing into the elevator line along with everyone else. They were squeezed into the back, Kit's head turned awkwardly to the side to avoid the sweaty neck of the man in front of her. "I hate these things."

Jack laughed just as the doors opened onto the craziness of the press room. The two seemed to burst from the elevator's girth, immediately swept into the new commotion. "Heya Kit!"

"Hi boys." More shouts of hello echoed over heated layout discussions and tempered editors, and Kit walked through it all unphased.

"Friends of yours." Jack teased, bending with his hands in his pockets so he could whisper right in her ear.

She batted him away quickly, never halting on her trek towards David's desk. "I did a lot of typing for the paper, before the school was all set up. Sometimes if the secretaries are sick…oh, be quiet." His laughter had bubbled from behind his hand about to echo over the general noise when David spotted them.

"Jack! Kit! Hi."

"Hey Dave." Jack patted him on the shoulder, strategically placing David between he and Kit.

She narrowed her eyes playfully before turning towards David. "Hi."

David brushed a kiss on her cheek, reaching also for the stack of papers in her hands which she'd pulled from her bag. "This for me?"

"Course, what do you have in return?"

David shuffled through the envelopes, throwing the junk onto the large pile already consuming his desk. "You know, not that much today. We've been a little slow…" He whiped out his pocket knife, slicing through the seal and devouring the text inside.

"Really?" Jack whistled long and low, looking towards the surrounding chaos.

"I know, doesn't seem it. But let me look for anything else lying around." He threw the letters onto the pile, his short attention drawn elsewhere in the workday rush. Moving stack after stack, some on the floor, others onto his chair, papers scattered all over the floor. "Hey Jack, want a brief tour while I look for this stuff?"

"Sure do, Dave." Kit volunteered to keep on searching for the designated 'Edit' copy, freeing David to give his tour. As the two got lost in the shuffle, Kit heard Jack's grinning, "This is something…"

After mere minutes of searching, Kit found the stack, rolling her eyes at David's haphazard organization. Before she could start her typing she caught notice of a flyer on the bulletin board right by David's desk. Without hesitation she riped it from it's tack and began to read. When the two men appeared minutes later she was beaming with delight. "Look, Jack! Look."

He laughed, grabbing the paper she'd nearly shoved up his nose so that he could attempt to read it. "What is it Kit?"

As he read, she recited her quick memorization. "Wanted: Column about travel. Adventure writing. Featured in the fiction section of the daily edition." She paused while he continued with the fine print. "Why Jack, this is perfect for you."

"For me?" He scoughed, allowing David to take the flyer from his hands. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Kit continued her silly dancing in place. "Use your letters! Sweetface Sullivan is exactly what they're looking for. What do you think, David?"

"It could work…" David laughed, balancing on the edge of his desk as he began another reread of the flyer. "Why didn't I think of this?"

Jack looked less than convinced. His cap had been removed and then replaced three time in a row, the nervous fidgets evidence of his lack of enthusiasm. He tried to play it off with a shrug. "My letters? Don't be silly. No one would want to read those."

But Kit was having none of it, already scribbing notes on a pad of paper she'd snatched from David's desk. "Fix 'em up a little. They're exciting. There's adventure. Just like the ones you told the children today." She jabbed him in the chest with her pen. "Think about it, it'd get you out of that horrible job with Spot, maybe even introduce you to some more writing opportunities here at the paper…"

Jack grabbed the advertisement from David's grasp, crumpling the paper quickly and dropping it to the ground. His actions snapped Kit out of her prancing, a look of shock on her face as Jack snapped suddenly. "I said, I'm not doing it Kit. Those were private letters. No one needs to read 'em, nor would they want to. Now, I got business of my own. So, I'll see you two at home."

Kit watched Jack storm out of the room, opting for the stairs as a hasty exit. Never letting her eyes leave the door that he'd disappeared behind, she bent and picked up the discarded flyer.

"What got into him?" David muttered, turning back to begin setting up the type writer. "All he had to do was say, no thanks."

"Yea," Kits hand dipped in and out of her pocket. "…strange."

--

"I can't believe you." That mornings paper, having been read and refolded to an inside page, dropped onto the stack of homework Kit had been correcting.

"Hey, careful please." She scolded, about to toss the paper to the other edge of the table when the headline caught her eye.

Still looming behind her, Jack's evil laughter made her hands shake as she reached for the paper's edges. "Careful, she says. Careful…"

In bold letters across the top she silently read the headline that had caused Jack such anger: I've Met a Man Named Sweetface Sullivan. She turned to look at him for the first time."That's right…Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you figure that you had enough of those god damn letters stashed away to last until you could change my mind?"

Kit jumped from her seat, uncomfortable with how Jack had been leaning over her, boxing her in between the table and chair. With hands raised in defense she whispered, "Jack, listen…"

"We're you planning on sending another one in? One after the other, after the other…" He'd picked up the paper again, pointing at her with it as if to emphasize his point. "Well it's not gonna work, Kit. Get that into that fuckin' head of yours." Pages flew in the air as he threw the paper and began pacing.

"I just wanted you to have options." Kit tried to explain, following after him as he rounded the small table. He pivoted suddenly and she began to back step, the look on his face frighteningly twisted. "Spot's told me how hard you're working these days and, well, this seemed like a great opportunity to get you out of that stinking sewer."

"Kit, what's wrong with you?" He spat.

She blinked into the silence. "Excuse me?"

"What makes you think you can say those things? I like my job. Did you ever think of that? I like working to the point of exhaustion. Believe me, it's what gets me through this whole fucking experience, walking around half awake."

"Jack, what—what are you talking about?" He'd returned to his pacing, Kit allowing herself to be pushed back against the stove, out of his way. Her palms we clammy against her skirt, pulling and twisting the fabric as she tried to think of the words to calm him.

She knew that what she'd done had been sneaky, but it was well intended. It reflected how talented she thought his writing was. When she'd submitted the letter, she hadn't thought of how to explain the potential publication—she's assumed she had more time.

"Look, the worst is over." Kit tentatively stepped away from the stove, Jack pausing on the other side of the table. "Maybe you should just wait until David gets some feedback at the paper. I really think that people are going to enjoy…"

When his palm made contact with the table she flinched, her eyes closing and her arms raising in defense. She heard her mug of tea break from the fall. "I said, I don't want those fucking letters in the paper. In fact…" He turned towards the living room frantically, "where are they? I want them, all of them."

Kit rushed after him once she realized he was heading towards their bedroom. "What, Jack? Why…"

"This is the only way I'll be sure you won't submit any more. Give them to me." She entered the doorway to her room and found Jack pulling the drawers completely free from her dresser. Her neatly folded clothing spilled all over the floor.

Kit blushed as he reached the drawer with her undergarments. "No, Jack, they're…"

"What, they're yours?" He stood up from where he'd been crouching on the floor and she realized his boots were caked with mud. "I wrote them—for David and Sadie and Les. Not you! But you kept them, for god knows what reason. And now you're gonna give them back."

"Jack, no! Stop it, stop it!" Jack flipped over her mattress, Kit still frozen in the doorway, her arms bracing her as an unknown panic swept over her. In this moment she glanced out into the living room towards David's old desk out front.

If either one heard the front door open, neither reacted. It was immediately clear that Jack had realized where the letters were and Kit's attempts to bar him from leaving the bedroom were futile. As Sadie, David and Les entered the living room, Jack reached the desk, pulling so forcefully on the bottom drawer that the letters burst from their neat confinement.

Kit was right behind him, yelling loudly, "You can't. I—" And suddenly, her hand across his cheek caused an abrupt silence.

"What is going on?"

The two were frozen, glaring at the other, Jack's hand still clutching the now empty drawer be his side. Neither responded to Sadie's hard request. "You're such a fool, Jack." Kit finally whispered, breaking the silence. Jack continued his ragged breathing in response and a tear slid down Kit's cheek. "But then again, so am I."

The trio watching couldn't remember Jack moving. One moment he was looking as if he'd slap Kit in return, the next the front door had slammed, shaking the rest of the apartment behind him. David moved as if to go after him and then thought better of it, stooping to pick up the mess around the kitchen Sadie made her way towards Kit who was still taking shaky breaths and staring at the front door. Just as Sadie went to rest a hand on Kit's elbow, the girl reacted, stumbling out and up the firescape.

Before Sadie could follow, Les offered her the answer to her question, handing her the crumpled newspaper headline.

--

Five stories below Jack stumbled onto the street. His anger had blurred his vision and he couldn't remember where he'd been so intent on going. Turning right he began walking downtown, fully aware that the best bars in New York still could be found tightly kept in the oldest city streets. He felt drunk already, staggering down the street surrounded by the fury that pumped in his veins. But as he turned at the corner to look back towards Orchard Street and the horrible building that he now called home he could swear that on the roof he now saw a distinct figure, skirt billowing as wildly as the curls of her hair, leaning percariously over the edge.

--

AN: I guess this story just hits me at odd times. I can't promise another update soon but I'm hoping to finish this before I gulp graduate. So, sorry for the wait...hope you enjoy this new chapter. And any/all criticism is welcome.


End file.
